Sympathy
by WipeOut95
Summary: Max lead a normal life... alone. Fang lived his whole life locked in a cage. The White Coats want Max for a reason: destroy the world, and Fang is sent on a mission to help the White Coats get Max in exchange for freedom. But the unexpected happens. FAX.
1. Prologue

_"Just leave me the hell alone!" My voice was frantic as I screamed for dear life. Chasing me were a pack of demons practically straight from hell. Every time they let out a growl, I pumped my legs faster gasping for air. _

_"Come on Max. We won't hurt you. We just want to help. You said so yourself you don't belong…" their rough voice taunted, and they laughed. _

_"Yeah right. And by help you must mean to skin me alive and eat my insides." I ran harder and harder, but they were just as fast. _

_When I turned around to see their hideous faces, it was blurry. I could barely see a figure there at all. Really, I could only feel their existence and hot breaths so close to my neck. _

_I needed to lose them, so I pushed myself harder. With a sudden burst of adrenaline, I jumped through a tangle of bushes hoping my luck would land me somewhere nice and demon free. _

_"Ha! Demons not today! Gah!" I had jumped right off a cliff. Great! Thanks a lot luck for bringing me what I was running away from: death. I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst hoping my mind would shut down by then, so no pain would come. Instead, I heard and felt a sudden whoosh of air. I barely opened my eyes to catch a glimpse of a wing and a couple of floating feathers. A bird saved me? Before I could see anything else, I blacked out and heard a loud beeping noise._

**Review if you'd like for me to continue... **


	2. Introduction to the emo kid

**Hey readers! This is a pretty boring chapter, I'll admit, but it'll get better! :) **

**Thanks reviewers and subscribers! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE **

Geez conscious you couldn't have kept me asleep for just a few more seconds? Groaning involuntarily, I stumbled out of bed reaching out for the alarm clock. The sheets were still tangled between my legs allowing me to gracefully plant face first with a loud boom that shook the house.

"Max? You ok?" My dad opened the door.

"Yeah I'm good." I got back onto my feet and headed towards the dresser without even looking at him.

"Um. Ok." He stood there awkwardly for a second before finally shutting the door.

I sighed. Dad and I aren't very close. All my life, Mom took care of me. Dad worked day and night. He still does, but I've grown independent since Mom died 5 years ago. Because Dad and I rarely see each other, it's pretty much always awkward when we do, so I avoid him as much as possible which isn't hard considering his working hours.

That's the 6th night in a row I've had a dream like that, and it always ended the same: a bird saving me. That is very laughable. Usually, dreams are forgotten once a person wakes up, but this one has come up so many times I can remember everything perfectly. Mom once said that dreams can either be one's own imagination, one's own wishes, or a warning of where fate's going to take us. Please tell me those dreams are just my imagination.

"You ok Max?" my best friend's voice snapped me back to reality. Nudge and I were walking down the long hallway to our next class, a routine in anyone's average high school life.

I smiled brightly. "Yep! Slept like a baby last night." I'm amazing at lying and hiding stuff. I guess it's a natural talent. I'm very proud of it.

She eyed me suspiciously and smirked. "Of course you did! You always do. You're practically dead when you're asleep."

I laughed. Nudge... how do I describe Nudge? She's my best friend of course. Of all the people in the world, she'd be the best candidate to cheer me up. She's talkative and outgoing and gets along with everyone. There's never an awkward second with her because she'll be talking.

"Maybe you just didn't try hard enough."

"Gazzy jumped on your back and rode you like a horsey." Gazzy's her little brother. He's the sweetest little brother anyone could ever have.

"Be careful how you say that... And you let him?" I made a sarcastic shocked expression. Nudge rolled her eyes. From there Nudge and I had separate ways to go, so still smiling I waved bye. After she was gone, I sighed and let my smile fade away. I wasn't paying attention as I turned a sharp corner and ran into someone.

He must've been in a rush because I had to stumble back a few steps to catch myself.

"Yo watch it!" I straightened up and looked to see who it was. His shaggy dark hair hung over his eyes a little, and his skin was olive tan. The way he dressed made him look so emo, but he didn't seem like the type to cut himself, more secretive and mysterious than suicidal.

Again for the second time today, an awkward minute passed as he stood there studying me with emotionless eyes.

Finally, I looked straight into his eyes. Then, like a light bulb turned itself on, something clicked. I'm not talking about those romance stories when you know he's the one. By click I mean, I realized I knew him from somewhere. Nothing about his features seemed familiar, but his presence felt so familiar... safe...

Safe? When did I ever feel safe? Try never.

Suddenly he was gone, and I was just standing there a bit stunned still trying to think back. For a second, I had started to wonder if he was even real.

"Hello? You ok? Max!" I felt a hand collide with my cheek, hard enough to just to sting a tiny bit.

"Ouch! That hurts you know." I mumbled rubbing my cheek. Ella stood in front of me with hands on her hips.

"Well it's going to hurt more when Mrs. Morrison gives you detention for being late."

"Oh crap!" I finally realized and ran off towards class waving a hand at Ella. "Thanks!"

Ella's another friend of mine. Not as close as Nudge, but we watch out for each other.

"Max you're late." Mrs. Morrison barked at me. Yeah like I needed you to tell me that. I sighed.

"Detention?"

"After school. Sit."

I totally didn't see that coming. I'm also very sarcastic.

With my cheek leaned against my hand, I started tuning out Mrs. Morrison's nonstop pointless talking. Back to that guy. There's was definitely something familiar about him... Something I wasn't seeing, but what?

**Review if you want me to continue... **


	3. Meet Fang

**Hey! Hope you like this chapter! Review! Add to Favorites! Subscribe! Thanks! :)**

**I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE.**

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock. I mentally growled. Stupid Mrs. Morrison. She just had something against me. Two days ago Michelle was late and excused!

I closed my eyes for a couple of seconds and started drifting off to sleep. Suddenly, I heard a bang and felt a sting on my forehead.

I opened my eyes and realized I had hit my head on the desk when I fell asleep.

People were giggling, and the teacher in charge gave me a glare. I smirked at myself and shrugged.

Notice I don't apologize. It just made me feel weak. Plus, everyone had something to apologize for, so why should everyone say it? I had nothing big to say sorry for anyways.

The clock hung by the door, and as I gazed over to take another look at the time, I also saw a figure leaned casually against the door frame.

I mentally gasped when I realized it was the same kid that ran into me! Stalker!

As if he read my mind, he smirked when he saw me staring.

"Excuse me. May I help you with something?" The teacher walked over to him.

Just like any other normal class, everyone turned their heads to watch the oh so exciting scene.

"Are you in charge of attendance?" The boy's voice was stable and even. It matched the rest of him and was emotionless. He didn't sound shy or scared at all like most kids towards teachers.

"Yes."

"The main office told me to get you to sign this." the teacher walked over to her desk to get a pen.

"Who the hell is he?" a voice whispered from behind me.

"I have no idea, but he. is. hot."

"Is he a freshman?"

"I hope so."

I mentally laughed successfully hiding it from the public. I've always had pretty sharp senses: good eyes, good hearing, good sense of smell, etc.

While the teacher was signing the little green slip, I noticed the boy's eyes flashed up quickly and met mine. Dude! Stop freaking staring already!

I crossed my arms and turned to the front of the class ignoring his glare.

"Welcome to Montel Ridge High." the teacher concluded the meet and dismissed us soon after.

As usual, I headed out the big double doors on foot. From where I was standing, I saw a shadow leaned against a tree just staring blankly at the sky. Again it was the boy. A part of me told me to just walk home and let it go, but another part wanted to know so badly who he was. My curiosity won.

For some reason I felt resistant to go near him and ask for his name or whatever, so I stood against the brick wall and waited.

Soon enough, he crossed the street smoothly. Instead of him waiting for cars, it seemed like cars waited for him. I followed suit quietly stopping every once in a while.

He turned at a fence. Right when I was about to shift direction, a hand reached out and grabbed my wrist.

I gasped at the sudden touch and twisted my hand under his arm to pull free. The grip was tight, but it worked. I should have pulled his arm back into a chicken position, but I didn't which gave him the chance to pin me against the fence.

So many things ran through my mind: it's a rapist! Give him your money and run! Bite him! Kick him! I was about to knee him until I saw his familiar dark features.

I relaxed but only a little.

"Let go of me!" I yelled into the boy's face.

"Not until you tell me why you're stalking me."

My mouth opened in shock "Me? I'm not! You're just... everywhere! Even detention!."

"Mm... Detention? Bad girl."

"Ugh." I tried to make it discrete as I rubbed the red bruise on my wrist. Sadly he noticed.

He shrugged. "Sorry."

"Didn't hurt."

"Well what do you want?"

I was surprised for a second. I had followed him to find out what he was doing here, but he beat me to it.

"Oh. Nothing! Uh. I'm Max."

"Awesome." he nodded his head.

I waited for his name, but he just stood there dumbly. Rolling my eyes, I scolded. "Hello there. My name is Max. And your name is?" I put on a childish voice and gave him an are you stupid look.

He half smiled for the first time since I saw him which was like this morning. Still, I almost smiled at his smile. The way he smiled just glowed... Wait! Just kidding. Uh... yeah. Tell that to yourself.

"Why hello there Max. My name is Fang. It is such a nice pleasure to meet you." he mocked me. I narrowed my eyes not the type to give up.

"Are you mocking me?"

"Of course not."

"Jerk. I'm guessing you're new here?"

"Yeah. We just moved in, and you were such a warm welcome."

"Well ok then Mr. Sarcasm."

We stood in silence for a while. Then he just walked away. Just like that. Turned and walked without another word. He seemed to ignorant. Geez... Goodbye to you too...

Maybe I'll see him again. Or maybe I won't. Maybe I want to...

**Review if you'd like for me to continue... **


	4. Onto Step 2

Someone Else's POV

I stirred some sugar into my coffee and sat at a table checking my watch every minute.

My mind kept floating back to the mission.

Hopefully he's succeeded the first and easiest part.

Anxiously, I paced back and forth anxiously, but when I heard steps coming up the driveway I sat down on the couch pretending to watch TV calmly.

He stepped in and closed the door.

"Did you find her?" I asked trying not to make myself sound anxious.

"Yes."

"Good."

"Am I done?"

I laughed. "Oh no you are not. You're only one step closer."

"But you promised me freedom."

"And you'll get that freedom once you complete the mission."

He sighed and went up to his bed less room.

Good.

He did good.

I'm pleased yet shocked that he performed his duties well.

Onto step 2.


	5. The Abandoned Trail

I flopped down onto my bed. Dad wasn't home yet, not that that's a surprise.

My backpack was lightweight because I didn't have any homework.

This is the part where most kids say yes! No homework! Time to party! Max, on the other hand, says dang it I have nothing else to occupy myself with. I had nothing else to distract me from my strange dreams or that freaking Fang.

Why did I worry so much about him anyways? He was just another new kid at my school. Right? Just another average guy walking down the hallways right? Another dark featured emotionless chin to the sky type of dude right? I wished the little voice in my head would just say right already, but the real answer was a very disappointed no.

Fang. What's up with him? What a weird name. Reminds me of dogs and vampires using their 'fangs' to tear apart flesh. I shivered thinking about how his cold looks matches him name: it's got vicious written all of it. Truly a weird, intriguing name.

Then again, I'm a girl named Max which most people probably consider to be a guy's name. Well, mom wanted me to be different, stronger than any average girl. Mom... always did what's best for me...

I shrugged it off, or at least tried to. Trying to distract myself was proving itself to be rather difficult. The fridge was practically completely empty. No good channels were on. Computer was busted. Ugh! Maybe a walk would do. Next there's going to be a thunderstorm, just watch.

The sun was out shining brightly among the happy face sloshing through the wet streets (that was sarcasm), but the wind was rough against my face, making my skin feel dry and stiff.

I ignored it and walked to the park. There's an abandoned trail somewhere. Mom had taken me there a dozen times when I was younger. Apparently, the route was very tricky because she always told me to never let go or I was sure to get lost. I haven't been there since she died.

Since my minds already a mess, I might as well try to figure everything out. Besides, I'd given up on distracting myself. Might as well go along. If you can't beat them, join them.

Let's see. How do I get there again? Is big bird real? No wait he's yellow. This one was black. Do I turn left here? Is Fang going to be in any of my classes? Wait, did I pass the wrong tree? Why did he seem to familiar? Am I lost? Am I loosing it? Agh! I don't know what I'm doing anymore!

A human GPS sounded like heaven at the moment, and maybe some beer.

Sighing, I decided to give up. Finding a nice ant less tree, I sat against the harsh bark and leaned me head back. Bang. Ouch, too hard. How does that happen? Miracles...

Closing my eyes, I tried to envision the dream again though it would surely visit me again tonight. Not that that was any good thing. Stupid dreams taking up my sleeping time... How long ago was it that I got a good night sleep?

Ultimately, I ended up falling asleep. The dream visited earlier then expected, except this time it ended more sweetly. Again they chased me until I was hanging off a cliff, but this time a hand reached out to help me up. Still, I could only see a hand and nothing else. Should I take it? What if it's a trap? A girl shouldn't have to go through life making these decisions... the worst nightmare should be growing a giant zit on her nose before prom. Forget that... take it? Leave it? Take it? Leave it? It felt like counting petals for he loves me he loves me nots... Take it! My mind screamed at me.

Before I could reach for it, a gust of heavy wind blew making me slide off the tree. Before I could even open my eyes I knew either the day was dark, or getting dark. The wind was less subtle, and I suppressed a shiver and opened my eyes pulling my knees up to my chest.

A rustle sounded beside me, and I went on full alert mode. My mind was sharp, and my hands were tight and stiff incase I needed to knock a tooth out.

I turned my head. I gasped and jumped a good 2 feet away from the presence beside me.

**Hey guys! So sorry about the wait. I had it written! Just kept forgetting to post them! I've been busy with summer work, and I've been really stressed lately so excuse my laziness on this subject. Anyways, hope you enjoyed that chapter! :) **


	6. Please Don't Walk Away

**Hey guys! Sorry about the late update! Here's a recap... **

**_Ultimately, I ended up falling asleep. The dream visited earlier then expected, except this time it ended more sweetly. Again they chased me until I was hanging off a cliff, but this time a hand reached out to help me up. Still, I could only see a hand and nothing else. Should I take it? What if it's a trap? A girl shouldn't have to go through life making these decisions... the worst nightmare should be growing a giant zit on her nose before prom. Forget that... take it? Leave it? Take it? Leave it? It felt like counting petals for he loves me he loves me nots... Take it! My mind screamed at me._**

_**Before I could reach for it, a gust of heavy wind blew making me slide off the tree. Before I could even open my eyes I knew either the day was dark, or getting dark. The wind was let subtle, and I shivered and opened my eyes pulling my knees up to my chest. A rustle sounded beside me, so I turned my head to look. I gasped and jumped a good 2 feet away from the presence beside me.** _

It was only Fang crouched down beside where I sat just a few moments ago.

"Jeez!" I let out a heavy sighed and relaxed to see it was only him. "Have you just been watching me sleep?" I yelled a little embarrassed now. The day already turned dark making the winds harsher. I was only wearing a sweatshirt with a cami underneath and jeans. I ground my teeth to keep from shaking and hopping around looking like an idiot.

He shrugged.

"Again. Stalker much?"

"Calm down will you? I didn't follow you. I just felt like going on a walk."

"Oh yeah that's convincing."

"It's true."

"Whatever." I sat back down sighing and closed my eyes. Fang sat against the tree on the other side and seemed to do the same. Everything was so quiet. The wind had finally stopped. The night was too cold for chirping. "What are you thinking about?" I asked Fang my voice cutting through the silence.

"Everything and nothing."

"Something's wrong."

"How would you know? You've only met me for a day."

"Your voice. Your eyes. Don't seem happy."

I was almost going into a trance. I didn't even realize I said that. I was only saying what I was thinking. I wanted to take it back and just say 'Kidding!', but then I realized how stupid that sounded. Like telling someone with a bad heart that they got a new one and then saying 'Just kidding! You're dying tomorrow!' although if I told that to Fang he'd probably just shrug and then go back to watching TV. Gosh I'm talking like I know him so well... wtf?

There was a rustling that sounded just like the wind, but when I opened my eyes Fang was in front of me with an outstretched hand. Deja vu.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Let's go home. It's late, and we both have school tomorrow." I shrugged and took his hand. Again like a light bulb, something clicked. I felt like I was another step closer to figuring out why he was so familiar.

"I can't."

"Why not?"

I hate to be home alone at night. Makes me feel lonely and empty. Of course I wouldn't say that! "Because I need to find the end of this trail."

"What trail? This is just the woods."

"Nope. This is an abandoned trail."

He shrugged and turned around to leave. "Ok then."

"Wait. Want to help me?"

He seemed hesitant as he studied my empty face. Leaves swirled around us following the patterns of the wind. He reached out and picked out a stray leaf stuck in my messed up hair, but suddenly jerked away.

"Uh. I guess."

"Jeez. If you don't want to come you don't have to." I started walking away not sure whether he'd follow or not. I hated this but I couldn't help think 'please follow. Please care. Please don't walk away.

**Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it! I'll post the next one soon... hopefully. :P **


	7. Just a Little Revealed

**Hey! I kept you guys waiting for Chapter 6, so I'm going to go ahead and post Chapter 7. It goes together anyways. **

I just couldn't get this feeling out of me. What he said was true. I've only known him since this morning, but it was almost like we were long lost friends after erased memory. I knew everything about him yet nothing. I knew who he truly was yet I didn't. I wanted him to follow me, but he probably wouldn't.

I was right. After a couple yards out, I was sure he didn't follow although I never turned around. There just were no footsteps behind me. Still, since I didn't turn around it felt like I couldn't get hurt, so I kept my mind reeling on where to go and my eyes set dead ahead.

At one time when it was time to turn either left or right, I got extremely confused. Literally, it looked like I was dancing because I would go left then right then left then right indecisively. If I went the wrong way, I'd never be able to find my way home.

"Go left."

I almost shrieked spinning around doing a 360 to find none other than Fang. "Freaking God! You have got to stop doing that!" His constant quiet unknowing secretive movements and attitude were bound to get on my nerves sometime soon.

"Doing what?"

"Gee I don't know. Torturing me?"

"How?"

How was I supposed to answer that? Secretly following me while I've been begging you would? Catching me at my worst moments? "Never mind." My tone was frustrated.

"What the hell? You PMS ing?"

"Ha ha very funny." I said turning left. "How did you know where to go anyway?"

"Let's just say I have a very good instinct of direction." he caught up to me easily in swift movements and walked along side me.

"Let's just say? That just says you're pretty much lying."

"No..."

"Yes... Either that or you're not telling me everything."

Silence.

"Oh come on. What can be so secretive about you knowing how to get to the end of this freaking abandoned trail? Have you been here before?"

"I... don't know."

Clearly, I was confused, but so was he? "What do you mean?"

"I mean I can't really remember."

"Did something happen? or..."

"I just don't know. It doesn't matter anyways. We'll get there, you'll be happy, then we leave. We have school tomorrow, remember?"

"Hm... I can't really remember..." I joked lightly trying to lighten the mood.

"Not funny." he started walking faster.

I chuckled. "Ok ok I was just kidding. I'm..." I stopped before I could say sorry. That word was hard for me to say. I'm sorry and I love you just didn't come easy for me. I like you very much? No biggie.

He stopped suddenly. "I just don't know if I don't remember or if I don't want to remember.. my past."

"Fang." I gingerly touched his arm not sure what to do. I'm not good with these kind of moments. I've pretty much been alone for the years of my life that counts. "You don't have to remember if you don't want to and if you don't there's nothing you can do about it."

He half smiled at my words, but I'm not sure if he did or not. It was too dark to see by now.

"Why do you want to get there so badly anyways?"

The wind picked up speed and despite my effort to not start shaking, I shivered, and Fang noticed. "Let's just go home. I'll take you back here someday I promise." his voice had gotten softer. And I'M PMSing?

Giving up was never on my list, but the thought seemed convincing. I nodded. Somehow he saw me nod, and I knew he would.

There were many times when I got confused, but Fang lead me home safely. He dropped me off first before disappearing in a gust of wind. I truly wondered if he was real. Dad still wasn't home.

**Thanks for reading!**


	8. Same Person Different Faces

**Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, and I'm afraid many of you might've abandoned me because of my lack of cooperation. For those of you who haven't, thanks so much :). Enjoy. I've finished it, but I'll post either daily or every other day. **

Someone's POV

I couldn't keep myself from glancing up at the clock every five seconds.

The TV was on, but I don't even remember what channel.

Hurry up and get home already, so I can leave.

There's somewhere I needed to be.

Well not needed, but should. I didn't want to raise any suspicions.

At first I had doubted the plan, thought it was insane, but the after plan made much more sense and had brought a smile to my face.

So the whole institute sent me and two others on this mission.

It would be our last because it would achieve our goal.

Finally after what seemed like centuries, I heard the door open with a creak and slam shut.

I hurriedly walked over to where he stood.

I grabbed my coat and got ready to leave.

"Where have you been?"

He ignored me.

"Answer me."

He just gave me a glare.

"I don't want to do this anymore."

I laughed haughtily.

"You don't want freedom?"

He didn't know that he wouldn't have a choice of freedom once this thing is over.

He gave me another look and then walked upstairs.

That's what I thought.

Fixing my suit, I stepped out the door.


	9. Feeling Like Bleh

**Thanks for reading and reviews and favorites and etc. A lot requested a longer chapter, so I made this one longer than usual. Sorry the other one was short because it was only in Someone's POV. :P Anyways enjoy! **

My mind's completely groggily. Last night was a rough night. I got home and fell asleep easily, but this morning felt like a nightmare. Maybe I was too tired to dream last night. Either way, I woke up with an unbearable headache.

"Max? You don't look so good." Nudge was walking me down the halls making sure I didn't pass out. Everything felt like a rush, yet the day was going by so slowly. Even if I did pass out, Nudge wouldn't be able to catch me, so I tried to get her off my back. She's an awesome friend, but right now was not a good time for me to socialize. If she ended up getting on my bad side, I had no idea what I would do. That goes for anyone and everyone.

"You know what? I think I'm going to go to the bathroom."

"Want me to come with?"

"No thanks." I said quickly running off. My stomach turned, and I made it to the toilet just in time. Thank god Nudge was not here. Sadly, Lissa was. Lets see. How do we describe Lissa. She's the school's popular crowd leader. The one that everyone hates. The one that everyone tries to befriend. The 'pretty' one (that is WITH all the makeup but don't overlook the quotes). The one that all guys f... well mess with. The ones with perfect lives. Then again, I guess I shouldn't say that. No one's life is perfect, but right now I couldn't care less.

She happened to catch me in action. "Ew! You know that's really not good for you."

I leaned against the wall gasping while she stuck her face up close to the mirror redoing her makeup. That might take hours. No joke. "I'm not puking my freaking guts out on purpose!"

"Are you sure? You look like you could lose some weight."

Whoa! Seriously? Again. Bad side. Anyone. Everyone. Growl.

"If I need to lose weight, you must need surgery."

I was just speaking my mind as usual. I didn't know nor did I care if that made sense or if that made her mad.

"Excuse me? Want to repeat that?" It was obvious people stood down against her. If she was going to think I'd just apologize and walk away like all the others, she needs way more than cosmetic surgery.

"Sure! You must be ugly AND deaf. You know that make up is going to make you look like a 85 year old single shriveled old raisin by the time you hit 16."

Lissa's my age.

"Who are YOU to tell me what to do? You're just jealous."

"Of rotting skin? I don't think so."

"What is your problem?"

"At the moment some bitch is really getting on my nerves!"

"Coming from the bitch in THAT outfit."

"Oh like I care."

"I don't think you want to mess with me."

"I don't think it matters."

"I can make your life a living hell."

"Very funny."

"You should apologize before it gets any worse."

"I don't do apologies."

"I really don't give a damn! Take back everything you said!"

"Why should I?"

"Unless you want..."

"Don't even TRY to threaten me Liz. I'm so not in the mood. If you take another step closer you are going to end up either in the nurse's office with an ambulance on the way or down that toilet I just dirtied, and if you think I'm only threatening, you've lost it. I'm dead freaking serious."

Considering my mood, I was sure my tone was furious and hopefully dangerous. Her mouth twitched as if she had nothing to say. She didn't. Instead, she made a weak growl and tried to slap me. Luckily, I saw that coming. What else do you expect from these... types. I blocked her arm just in time and grabbed it bending it around to her back. I made sure not to break her arm although in the mood I was I could have easily.

"Didn't I say I was dead serious? You ever try listening to people? You need to before this gets worse."

"Max! Stop!" Nudge came running up snapping me out of my anger. My grip wasn't that tight, not even tight enough to bruise. I guess Liz was just weak.

Liz and her other two friends stomped away with purses slung over shoulders.

"Gosh Max it looked like you were going to kill her!" Nudge commented in a way joking but only halfway.

"Relax Nudge. I only wanted to scare her a little." My voice rasped, and I had to hold back a cough.

"I know. You wouldn't do anything that stupid. Here. Anyways back to you. You look pretty dang pale."

"Yeah yeah I'm fine. Let's just get to class."

For the 11th period, Fang was in my class. The teacher introduced him to the class and asked for him to tell a little about himself. He told us the obvious: he's new here and he moved from somewhere else. I expected that, but he avoided looking at me the whole class. I knew he saw me, though.

The hammer pounding my brain goes on. The classroom felt like a volcano. I had to occasionally wipe my forehead of sweat. The next minute, I'd be freezing cold like we were in a fridge turned to negative 60. Maybe staying out in the woods late at night during winter in sweatshirt and jeans wasn't a good idea.

Finally the bell rang signaling joy and pain. Joy class ended. Pain it forced the hammer upon my already throbbing head.

Groaning, I forced my body to move even though the desks didn't seem to be in straight lines. I don't get sick often at all. Once every 3 years if at all, but when I do it sucks even if it only takes a day or two for me to get better.

The entire class was already out by the time I reached the door. Usually, I was the first to get the heck out. Since my eyes were just a bit fuzzy, I didn't notice Fang standing by the lockers by the doorway. Was he waiting for me? Oh gosh I don't even care. I just hope I don't pass out with him walking next to me.

"Yo." he said simply in an emotionless voice. He didn't sound happy too see me, but not disappointed either. It was like he was a robot, except more human. If that made sense.

"Yo." I replied blinking to try to clear the fuzzy spots out of my eyes as I stared in front of me to make sure I didn't run into a wall or something.

I faintly realized Liz and some other girls in her group staring with glare's at Fang and I walking. She tried not to make it obvious, but Fang noticed.

"Look's like some of your friends aren't too happy with you."

"Not my friends. More like your fans."

"Interesting..."

Suddenly, Liz was walking up to Fang, and she stopped him. I kept walking, but I could hear some of the short conversation.

"Hey! Fang right? I'm Liz."

"Nice to meet you Liz."

"Well, I know we just met, but I'd like to get to know you better. There's a party at my house next Saturday."

"Oh and am I invited?" Fang flirted back.

"Obviously." Liz giggled. "So you'll be there?"

"Mm... Can we bring friends?"

"Uh... Yeah... Sure... I.. I guess." She sure stuttered a lot. Maybe she was in daze over him. Wasn't she in one in detention behind me? It was definitely likely. I couldn't help but take a peek and hear out the rest of the conversation.

"Thanks." he gave her a half smile, and Liz's eyes grew a little bigger.

"Wait!" She stopped him. "What about just the two of us?"

"Hmm... Sorry Liz. You're too pretty for me to ask you out, and we need to get to class. Another detention for you is bad for reputations."

"Uh... O...Ok." Liz walked casually back towards her friends. By casually, I mean she swung her butt from side to side noticeably. I could see the giant smile and face of success.

Before Fang could see, I turned around quickly trying to get a little further. I thought I succeeded for about 30 seconds.

"Were you waiting for me or eavesdropping?"

"Does it matter?"

Silence. He decided to drop it. Or maybe he already knew the answer.

"So there's a party next Saturday at Ms. Popular's house. Guess what you're invited."

"No thanks."

"Why not? I can't bail out now. I already told Liz I'd be there, and that I'd be bringing a friend."

"While you're at it, might as well have asked her out on a date."

"Not my type."

"So you're just playing with her head?"

"Well if you say it like that, it sounds so mean."

"Nice." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"What else do you do in your spare time other than playing with girls' heads."

I was trying to keep my voice even while distracting myself of thinking about puking my guts out. Fang probably already replied, but everything was stuffy and surreal. We were both headed to last period Biology which meant last hour of the day with the devil: school. Still, it was only one more hour. I could bear it for just another hour right?

"Max? Hello? You there or are you having a hot day dream?" I could hear Fang's questioning voice. I had opened my mouth to reply, but something entangled with my feet, and I was falling backwards. Even with senses dulled, I had the energy to shift my weight, bend my back, and do a back flip.

No that didn't come out of nowhere. That's how I've been catching myself my whole life. I took gymnastics when I was little. I was top of the class, but then Mom made me quit. Well, I really had no arguments since I didn't get along with the others anyways. I've done more than enough to sharpen my reflexes: gymnastics, karate, soccer, softball, swim, even pom and cheerleading. Imagine that, Maximum Ride as a cheerleader. It still makes me laugh. Mom only made me take them for a few months maybe a year. When she thought I was good enough, I was allowed to stop.

I landed the back flip, but sudden blood flowing into my head didn't make my headache any better. The world spun for a second, and I stumbled just a bit. Fang caught me by the shoulders.

"Impressive. Except for the landing."

"Shut up." I reached up to rub my temples where the pounding continued. How in the world did I last all day?

"I could've just caught you."

I noticed the hallways were almost completely clear.

"Well it's a habit. I don't always have someone to catch me every single time I freaking fall." I didn't meant to make that sound like a complaint. Being independent felt more like a blessing then a curse to me, and Fang better not feel sympathetic because of that. "Um.. Class is about to start."

He shook his head no. "You have a fever."

I rolled my eyes. "No I don't, but we are going to be late for biology, and I don't want to sit through another detention."

"Doubt you even can." He mumbled, but I heard him.

"Want to bet?"

"No! Ok ok let's go."

The moment our foot crossed the door, the late bell rang. The teacher let us off the hook and continued with the class.

I think it's easy to say today was not a good day for me. My the time the final bell rang, I was sure I was in hell. Breathing became a difficulty.

"Max come on." I heard Fang's voice.

"Is she alright?" That was Mrs. Peterson's voice. No one else gets to see Max at her weak point. Fang just got lucky.

"Yes, Mrs. Peterson. I am fine. I was just tired." I'm still alive. No need to talk like Max was dead.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for reading! **

"Just leave me alone and go home already." my voice sounded scratchy like there was sand in my throat.

"Why do you have to be so stubborn? You look like hell broke loose."

It did...

"I'm fine. Isn't your house the other way?"

He shrugged.

"Fang!"

"Max!"

"Seriously. Go home. I'll be fi..." suddenly everything got blurry. I had felt like passing out all day, but I didn't think it would actually happen. We weren't even halfway home yet. Luckily, no one else was around us. I felt Fang catch me for the second time today with perfect timing. It did feel good to have someone catch me, though. I didn't feel so alone. Since when was Fang so useful?

Suddenly I was picked up and my head was against Fang's shoulder with one of his arm around my shoulder and the other under my knees. My first reaction was to tell him to let go, but he interrupted me.

"Max, it's ok. Just sleep. Trust me." Sleep? Oh that sounded like heaven at the moment even though I've been sleeping a lot lately. Trust? I don't trust anyone. Not even my Dad. However, this was Fang, and I'm just so tired. Well, I really shouldn't, but if you insist.

_There was someone with me. The person who saved me was by my side, but we were in a bit of a situation. That was an understatement. There were demons surrounding us. I can't see any of the demons' faces nor the person standing back to back with me. The demons have a gun. One was pointed at me. The other was pointed at my savior. Even though both of our lives were at risk, the only one I could think of was the person behind me. I could only think about how to save him/her. Then, they pulled the trigger. "Wait!" I yelled. _

Thank god my eyes opened before neither me nor whoever that person was got hurt. I bolted up in bed with a relieved yet scared expression. Wait in bed? Oh I'm home.

I hadn't recognized a presence beside me so when I saw Fang sitting on the floor leaned against my dresser, I jumped.

He was staring at me like I had gone crazy. Oh.. did I yell wait out loud? Oops.

"What?" I asked.

He let it go deciding not to embarrass me any further and walked towards the bed. "How do you feel?" Oh wow. I was surprised. He sounded like he cared.

I took a deep breath and nodded smiling. "A lot better, thanks." That was an overstatement. I felt better at home, but I still felt like crap.

"You should stop lying."

"I'm not lying!"

He smirked. "You're a bad liar."

"Not lying."

"You still look terrible."

I made a frustrated groan. "Ugh! Fine! Then get out!"

"I don't think that's a good idea. If you pass out again, I may need to call an ambulance." His voice sounded. I rolled my eyes.

"I told you I'm fine."

"How many times have I heard that before?"

A sudden thought occurred to me. I have a daily routine. Wake up. Turn off alarm. Shower. Dress. Eat. Lock door. Get on bus.

"Wait how did you get in here?" I asked him hoping he didn't do anything stupid like break a window. I'd have to pay for it.

"The front door wasn't locked."

"And you call me a liar?"

"Why would you say I'm lying?"

"I always lock the door before I leave. It's a habit ever since I could reach the lock."

"Well, you've had a fever all day. I doubt you had your head clear."

I shook my head no. "I'm a hundred percent sure I locked the door." I never make stupid mistakes like those. "Now tell me how you got in!"

"Ok ok chill. The window."

"You didn't break it did you?"

"No... it wasn't locked."

"Oh ok. Thank god. If you break a window I have to pay. How long have I been out?"

I was asking myself more than him, and I turned to look at the clock. It said 2:12 pm. School gets out at 2. We had walked for no more than five minutes when I... blacked out. We weren't even halfway home I repeat. Twelve minus five equals 7. Usually, it takes at least 15 minutes to get home.

"How did you get home so fast?"

"You ask a lot of questions."

"Well this is my last one."

He just stared down at me.

"Feel free to answer anytime now..."

He still wouldn't answer.

"Oh god did you do something stupid like steal a car?"

He chuckled. "No. I just got you home safely. That's all that matters. Don't worry about it. Ok?" His tone was so soft and gentle.

I sighed. "Fine, but you will tell me someday."

He shrugged and reached out. I pulled back a little out of reflex, but Fang gave a reassuring half smiled making me relax. Gosh I wish he'd stop doing that! His fingers barely brushed my forehead to get some of my sweaty hair out of my face. His face changed and looked concerned for just a second. If I had blinked and hadn't been looking at his dark eyes, I would've missed it.

"You still have a fever."

I shook my head no.

"Stop being so stubborn. Go back to sleep."

"I'm not. You don't have to stay here. I'll be fine."

He gave me a look with one eyebrow lifted. "I'm staying." He left the room, and I heard the sink running. A damp cloth was in his hand when he returned. He entered and left so smoothly. All of his motions drifted evenly almost like he was floating.

I had laid back down on the pillow. For the first time in a long time, I gave up on something: getting him to leave. Maybe it was because half of me wanted him to stay... with me. Oh I really must be delirious.

He put the cloth on my forehead. I hid my wince from the sudden coldness, but it felt good. I saw him pull up my desk chair by the bed.

The moment was a little awkward, but I closed my eyes anyways praying he wouldn't rape me. Kidding. Sort of. I felt his tender fingers stroke my brown hair until my mind descended from reality.


	11. Trust

**Thanks for reading! **

Another dreamless sleep thank God. When I woke up, the first thing I looked for was Fang. He was still in the desk chair by the bed. His head was on the side of the bed a good distance away from where I laid. I smiled at his promised presence.

I stretched gently trying not to wake him up. My body felt a little sore, but everything was better. I was sure my fever broke, too.

I draped a clean blanket over Fang, and went downstairs to get something to eat. Barbeque chicken sounded amazing at the moment. After putting it in the oven, I turned around and jumped barely able to stop myself from shrieking. Fang was sitting on the island counter watching me cook. When did he come down?

He chuckled at me. "You get frightened pretty easily."

"No. You just sneak up on me a lot." I accused wrinkling my nose. "How long have you been there?"

"A couple of minutes. Thanks for the blanket."

I smiled. "Welcome. Thank you for staying."

"So you did want me to stay after all." he said it in that ah ha! voice.

"No. I just. Well since you did. Just ugh. Never mind." I set the timer and sat across from him.

He laughed at my frustration. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better."

"I see. That's a relief."

"You really didn't need to go through all that trouble."

"I didn't want someone dying around me. The police would think it was my fault."

I smirked and smiled. "Want some dinner? You're probably hungry by now."

"No thanks."

I sighed and got some Dr. Pepper for both of us. "At least have something to drink."

He resisted.

"I didn't poison it I promise."

"I didn't accuse you of poisoning it. It's just that..."

"What?"

"Um... don't worry about it." he took a sip and half smiled. We talked until the oven dinged, and I brought out the chicken. The aroma was amazing, and I knew Fang wouldn't be able to resist. When I was putting it away, I took the mitts off of my hand. As I threw them onto the table, my hand brushed against the hot metal.

"Frick!"

"Max? What's wrong?" he got up and walked over to me.

"Nothing. I just burned myself a little. It's fine." I mumbled.

"Is it bad?" he held my hand and examined it. His thumb brushed over the burn which wasn't bad and already turning back to normal skin color.

"Told you it was fine." I said looking up at his eyes again. That was the one thing that seemed to give away well him as a person: what kind of person he is? Is he lying? How he feels? And it was no were near obvious.

"Wanted to make sure." He still held my hand, and his eyes looked up into my light brown eyes as well. Was he studying me too? Was it awkward? Actually no. But time moves on, and I slid my hands free.

"The chicken's getting cold. Let's eat." I said after a few seconds in a flat tone.

"I said I didn't want any."

"I don't care. Eat." I pushed the plate towards him, and he gave in. He asked for seconds, and thirds, and there would have been fourths if I had enough.

"I ate all your food. You didn't even get seconds." he stated. I laughed and nodded my head no.

By the next day, I was completely back to normal thanks to Fang although I hate saying it. Liz is still flirting with him day and night. She asked him for his number. He told her he didn't have a cell. She took it as a rejection even though it was completely true. Oh the things he does that can make me laugh.

Finally, Fang's starting to open up just a little more. Well, he still doesn't like talking about his past or even his family, but he's starting to share things like favorite color, favorite food, but the one thing he never told was his favorite hobby. By the way he likes black and the chicken I made. Just saying.

Some of the things he said about himself, the really personal things, was a lie. Again, I could catch it in his eyes. He hates lying, but he's very good at it. Still, every time he lies his eyes watch you a little harder. It's like he's trying to make you believe it's the truth. Because I didn't want to give him a hard time with anything, I always let it go when the topics personal.

He obviously had secrets, lots of them, but for now, I'm respecting them. Maybe someday he'll completely open up to me and trust me.

When he asks me things about my mom, I'd just try to blow it off. Nudge is actually the only other person who knows she's dead. No one else not even Ella knows me well enough. There's been times when people ask about my parents. I'd lie and say they both work a lot, so I rarely ever see them. Mom dying wasn't a major secret. I'm not ashamed of it, but just the fact how much things changed hurts. It's like the only person you ever trusted, ever really loved, ever really cared about was ripped away from you as you grew up alone with no one else there for you. All of this stuff is emotional, and that's my weakest point. Why else do I keep myself so emotionally stable? At least on the outside. I didn't tell Fang about my Mom yet. He's asked what my parents do. I tell him what I tell everybody else. He probably caught it as a lie just like how he catches me in all my other lies, but like me he dropped it. Besides every time we start getting into something too awkward and deep, we laugh out of it.

Occasionally he would walk me home, and we'd hang out until dark. Sometimes we just sit on my bed and talk. Other times we'd watch movies. He told me he's never had another real friend, or at least he can't remember ever having another friend. Therefore, there were several days when I fell asleep while he was intently into the plots. We also went on walks, but he never took me back to the trail. He said he'll save it for a better time. I had no idea what he meant, but I shrugged it off. He stayed for dinner often without hesitance now. I could say we trusted each other more.


	12. Party!

**Thanks for reading! I need help with something though. My account isn't letting me view my story traffic. Anyone know how to fix? I'd be grateful! Oh and thanks for ideas for the story too! :) **

Saturday came crawling along. Fang had asked me if I wanted to go. I told him no right off the back, so he wasn't going to go either. Thank God.

"Please Max?"

"Oh stop begging Nudge, I'm not going."

"But I'm going! Won't you do it for me?"

I groaned.

"Ugh fine, but I don't have a ride."

"Oh well I would give you one, but I'm going with someone."

"Nudge! Then why the hell do you want me to tag along?"

"Well I was hoping, you'd bring a date."

"A date as in..."

"Fang."

"Oh my freaking God, how many times do I have to tell you and Ella that we are just friends."

"I know I know! And that's ok! Just go with him as friends."

"Well, he doesn't want to go anymore."

"But if he did you'd go?"

I hesitated. Sure whatever to get her off my back. "Uh... sure."

"Ok then! See you at the party!"

"Wait! Nudge!" she already hung up the phone. I'm pretty sure I just said I didn't want to go. The doorbell rang. I expected it to be my Dad though it was kind of early right now for him to be home. Instead, there was Fang in his usual black leather jacket and loose jeans.

"Yo." he greeted me.

"Wasn't expecting you."

"You never are." he said smirking.

"True. What are you doing here?"

"Nudge told me you changed your mind."

I groaned. "I'm going to kill that girl." I mumbled. Fang heard and chuckled.

"You didn't really want to go did you?"

I nodded my head no but laughed. And people wonder why Nudge's my best friend. "Eh I'll do it for Nudge. Find somewhere to chill while I change, just not in my room."

He half smiled. "All darn it."

I lightly smacked him and left him. Parties and socializing with big groups of stuck up people just weren't a comforting place for me, so I had no idea what I was supposed to wear. Fang was casual, though, so I just threw on a v-neck long sleeved sweater with a cami underneath and some jeans and left my hair down. Good enough.

Fang was laying down on the couch flipping through channels. I had to stop from taking in a breath when I saw how ho... good... Fang looked. I had never seen him in another mood except for calm, and concern that one time. His arm was behind his ruffled hair. One leg was bent, one was straight. The other arm was outstretched holding a remote flipping the remote. I clenched my hand. Control your freaking thoughts, Max.

"So how do you plan on getting there?" he sat up as I joined him on the couch.

"A car."

"Whoa! You're what? 14? isn't that like... illegal?"

"So? I CAN drive. As long as the police doesn't catch us, no one will get hurt."

"Ok ok let's just get this stupid night over with."

Surprisingly, Fang was an amazing driver. He drove better than the bus driver, but I guess that doesn't determine much. The motor was smooth, and Fang had apparently a lot of experience.

"This isn't your first time driving." I stated the obvious.

"I drove to your house."

"That's not what I meant."

He half smiled. "I know. I've just been in situations before when I needed a ride, but I can tell you this is probably only my 4th try counting the ride here."

"You're pretty good. Can I drive next time?"

"You're funny."

"Fang! I was serious!"

"I was too."

"Jerk."

He smirked. "There probably won't even be a next time. All the places we really need to go to are nearby. Liz just has to live in some rich mansion right outside of town."

He parked by a curb, and sighed. "Ready?"

"Ugh no. I just have a feeling this night is going to be terrible."

"Your so pessimistic."

He walked around to my side, opened the door, and held his hand out to me. "I can get out myself."

He smirked. "We might as well make a scene for Liz to enjoy while we are at it."

I smiled and took his hand.

"Fang! You made it!" Of course there comes Liz running up. She threw her arms around Fang. He awkwardly patted her back. "And you can drive..." She made a face. She had a loose purple halter top that was down to her thighs and tights underneath. During winter. Doesn't that say something? Slut!

"Yeah I said I'd come. And meet Max." I was leaning against the car the whole time watching.

"Oh we've met."

I nodded and fake smiled. "Hello Liz."

"I haven't forgotten about our last meet."

"Frankly, it doesn't matter whether you forget or not."

"Well now you have a price to pay." she stopped to look at Fang and smile sweetly. "Enjoy the party."

We waited until she was back into the house before we started walking towards the front door.

"What happened?" he asked.

I sighed. "Remember that day I was sick?"

"How could I forget?"

"Well, we got into a little argument, and I wanted to scare her a little by almost breaking her arm."

He gave me a look and nodded his head no in a disapproving manner.

"I wasn't actually going to break it! I didn't even bruise her. I just wanted to scare her a little." I repeated what I had said to Nudge.

Speaking of Nudge...

"Max! I knew you'd come!" she gave me a big hug which I returned warmly. "Hey Fang." she greeted him. "I want you guys to meet my date." she smiled brightly. She was always so dang happy. "Iggy!" she called. Out of the massive group of people came a blond guy holding two drinks.

"Here you go." he said and pecked Nudge's cheek. Awww...

"Iggy meet Max and Fang. Max is my best friend in the whole world and Fang is her date. Well as a friend. Anyways they both go to my school, so you probably didn't know them." then she turned to us. "I met Iggy at the store when we ran into each other. He's home schooled but he's our age." Nudge talked so much we didn't get to exchange another word besides hey to each other before a new song played and Nudge dragged Iggy onto the dance floor.

I sighed. "So what do you want to do?"

"Dance with me Fang!" Liz took his hand and pulled him onto the center of the dance floor. I laughed at the face he made. I walked over to the punch table where some seats were and took a drink smelling it first to make sure nothing was in it. The music was blasting. Geez she must have 50 giant stereos against the walls. The disco balls hung from the wall, and it looked like barely anyone could move around because it was so crowded. I was enjoying my time alone and relaxed when suddenly a slow song played.

I looked up and saw Liz folding her arms around his neck. He had his arms around her waist, but his eyes were hard like when he lies. They looked like black steel.

He may not have been enjoying the moment, but just watching them made me mad. Why? I don't know. I felt like throwing the table across the room. I wanted to walk up to them and say Ok! Get off of him now. But I knew I wouldn't. I would control myself. Still, my heart pounded hard at the very thought that Fang and Liz was together holding each other like that.

Out of nowhere while I was still trying to take my gaze off of them, Nudge popped out and took my hands. She laughed.

"Dance with me Max."

"Whoa Nudge! I... I don't really... dance. Where's Iggy anyways?"

"He's going to the bathroom. Come on it's just me."

I sighed. Gosh the things I do for friends.

"So you having fun?" she asked.

"As much fun as I expected to have... which isn't any better than digging holes in the backyard."

She smiled. "I know how to make it better."

I tilted my head confused not sure what she was saying. She suddenly pushed me away making me stumble backwards since I didn't expect that. Before I could fall over though someone caught me. Fang. I turned back around to see Nudge running away towards Iggy and waving at me. Geez that girl...

Liz had jumped back when Fang had suddenly reached out to catch me, and when he did, he stared straight into my eyes. Our face was maybe an inch away from each others.

"Max, it's rude to interrupt." Liz commented at my presence, but I didn't really hear her. I was kind of lost in Fang's eyes. It felt like he had known how I was feeling, but he couldn't have. He's not the only good liar.

We stood there like that for a while, but then my arms started going around his neck, and his hands went to my waist. There was no thought in this. I wasn't thinking 'oh I should put my arms around his neck' and neither was he thinking 'oh I should put my hands on her waist'. It was almost instinct. I'm not sure what Fang was thinking, but I just wanted to stay there. I didn't want to turn around and say go back to dancing with Liz. I just wanted to stay... maybe not in that house, but just with him. No... maybe it was the stupid drink...

Liz was probably going into a fit right now, but I could care less. Fang and I didn't speak. We just swayed back and forth staring at each other in a different way, not the usual to determine the truth or lie. I'm not even sure what it was, but it felt nice. After a bit, I finally spoke.

"I don't think Liz is very happy."

"I don't care." was his reply, and he almost seemed to pull me closer just a bit, or maybe that was just my imagination. Either way, I laid my head on his shoulder closing my eyes and smiling. This moment was perfect. He smelled so nice. It was natural too, there wasn't any stray scents of clone. My hands were still on his shoulder and his hands were still on my waist when the next slow song played. I'm not sure, but I think he was smiling too.


	13. R A P E get the F away from me

**Thanks for reading! Hope I'm not disappointing you guys!**

We were there in the perfect moment, when I felt someone grab my arm. Since my hand was laid gently on Fang's shoulder, it was easy to get me away from him. I saw Liz going behind Fang and taking his arm away from my waist. I wanted to yell "Stop! Get away from me! I want Fang!" but I wouldn't. Fang's eyes also looked pleading which in a way pleased me to know he felt the same. Somehow it was like the whole Mom incident all over again. We got so close and then he was ripped away, but maybe I was overreacting. We were still of course just friends! Right?

Whoever grabbed me spun me around so I would look at him. The first look told me everything. He was drunk. I'd seen him before. I was pretty sure he was a football player at my school. That did not make me feel any better to know the drunk guy grasping tightly to my wrist was a guy I'd seen before.

"Hey baby." he was really really drunk... he said and put my arms around his neck. He pulled he so close I could feel his... well let's not go there.

"I have to go." I said in a stern voice.

"Oh no no no no nooo you just got here. We're going to have some fuuuuun."

"I said let go!" I yelled, but the slow dancing song was over and the pumping loud music was back. No one else could hear me.

He started pulling me closer and closer his lips so close to mine. My face had a nasty expression as I smelled his breath. "Get the hell away from me!" I yelled in fury. His grip loosened just a little as he lost his balance when I pulled away. I used that time to slip out of his grasp and stepped away.

"Come herreee... you know you waaannnt ssoooommmeee..." he followed me.

"Stop!" I yelled and kicked him in his... sensitive spot.

He fell onto his knees. "That wasn't very nice." He grabbed my ankle, and I fell back running into more people who were apparently too drunk to realize it.

I growled and squat on one foot doing the coffee grinder to kick his face. He let go of my other ankle.

"Don't fight baaack." he slurred trying to reach for me again. I didn't want to start a fight, plus I didn't have any room to breathe. I felt like I was chocking. Gasping, I ran away looking for a place to go. I headed to the staircase and ran up finding an empty bedroom free of a couple having sex, and locked myself in. My plan was to just wait it out for the party to end or get our through the window. There were bed sheets I could use. Yeah I've seen people in movies all the time doing this right? Oh god.

I had tied them together, but before I could drop it down through the window, the drunk guy kicked down the door.

"You ran awaay... You should be punished."

"Get the hell away from me!" I yelled ready to kick some butt if need be. He tried grabbing me, but I ducked and elbowed his stomach. He was up in seconds.

"Stop that." he growled and swung. I pulled back so he'd miss, but he moved forward and his hand smacked my face leaving my cheek stinging. I tried faking right and then turning left so I could jump over the bed, but another drunk buddy of his had come in cornering me out of nowhere. He had a beer bottle which he threw against the wall when he saw me. Glass shattered everywhere. Great Max! Might as well just leap into their arms and let them shoot you!

I tried fighting back, but two drunk football players against one wasn't a good advantage for me. They had me pinned down on the bed, and I suddenly had an idea of what they were going to do. I started kicking and punching hitting whatever I could. They started grabbing my shirt and I bit his hand feeling blood on my tongue and trickle down my lips.

"Max!" I heard someone scream my name and recognized it immediately.

"Fang!" I yelled back like we were playing marco polo. He somehow heard me and saw the position I was in. Liz followed behind him. I could hear her saying.

"Wait Fang! Let's just go back to dancing. I'm sure Max is fine."

"You better hope she's fine." he growled in a venomous tone. Man he sounded mean. I almost flinched myself. Liz definitely did. She shut up but followed him into the room.

He ran to me so fast he practically flew. He threw a hard punch onto one of the big kid's unexpected face. He was knocked off the bed. This was probably not the situation to be saying this, but he looked really... well defined.

I rolled off the bed and took the other guy. We fought back to back. Deja vu. Again...

He tried pushing me onto the bed again, but I kicked his side and then kicked his head with my heel. He went unconscious when his head hit the wall with a loud bang. I turned around to see how Fang was doing. The guy had Fang's arm twisted behind his back, but Fang used his leg to lock the guy's and flip him over. He landed with a thump. Fang wasn't facing him, but he got the broken bottle and lifted it over his head about to smash it on Fang's head.

"Fang!" I yelled jumping onto him. We went rolling across the floor. The beer bottle still brushed against his arm cutting into his skin 3 lines that looked like claws. Blood seeped out, but he jumped up and kicked the guy's chest sending him flying into a lamp by the bed. Wow he was strong...

Liz and some more people had gathered around to watch the scene. Liz had a smirk and an evil smile on her face. Gee that wasn't obvious.

"Oh my god!" I screamed in her face.

"What?" she said so innocently. Right then one of the guys groaned I still get my 60 bucks right? Oh I guess we just got lucky.

"You paid him to rape me?" I had to grind my teeth to keep from slapping her.

"That was too low." Fang's voice was deep as he stared right into Liz's eyes. She coward under him. "Let's go." he whispered to me still in a harsh voice. I nodded and we ran downstairs and out the door leaving the people behind us gasping.

We jumped into the car and Fang stepped on the pedal.

I was breathing hard from running and shock. Fang wasn't. He didn't even seem out of breath.

We were silent the whole way until we got to my house.

I was practically holding my breath until we got into the front door and locked it. Fang studied me for a second while I just stood there staring at nothing.

After a few minutes, he spoke first.

"You ok?" he asked me as we walked over to the kitchen.

I nodded. "You're bleeding." I pointed to his arm. He shrugged.

"No I think that's just dried blood. They didn't... touch you did they?"

I smiled at his concern. "No, Fang. They didn't. I wouldn't let them." I grabbed a clean rag and rinsed it with water.

"It's not like you had much freedom there to tell whether you wanted it or not."

"Take off your jacket. Well I'd rather kill myself then let them rape me."

"Don't say that!" he threw his jacket off angrily. I was surprised by his anger.

"Fang, calm down. I was just saying I wouldn't let them do anything." I cleaned his cut which I noticed had stopped bleeding and was already starting to close up. It looked so deep, though. Another bad moment for this, but he had some muscles... I stopped myself before I could start drooling. Not that that would ever happen.

He sighed. "I know, I just, I'm glad I got there on time." His hands went up to my cheek and he wiped away the blood from one of the guy's hand. "Is that your blood?"

I nodded my head no. "I bit his hand when he got too close. Told you I wouldn't let them touch me."

He smiled and nodded.

"But thanks again. You've been saving my butt a lot lately, and we've only known each other for two weeks." I laughed but spoke sincerely.

"I should go home." he said picking up his jacket. I nodded and smiled remembering when we danced. Before he stepped out the door I couldn't stop myself from calling for him.

"Fang?" I wanted to say stay here. I wanted to tell him not to leave me. But I couldn't and I wouldn't. He turned around waiting.

"Thanks for the dance."

He looked surprised for a second, but he smiled and closed the door behind him.


	14. Murder!

"Oh my gosh!" Nudge ran up to me and gave me a big hug similar to the one the night before. "Are you ok? I heard about the fight."

I gave her a reassuring smile. "Yeah Nudge I'm fine."

"Oh thank god. So I was wrong. Sorry I made you go. You have full rights to slap me."

I laughed. "I wouldn't slap you, and you know it. Actually I want to say thank you."

"Ha! You did have a good time didn't you? I knew you would." she winked. I understood that she was talking about the whole push me into Fang thing.

"Well other than the fight it went ok."

"How'd you get out of there alive anyways?"

"Self defense?" I said and shrugged casually. I didn't want to make myself look like the damsel in distress.

That day after school, Fang and I walked to the park. The day felt hotter than usual signaling the decease of winter. How nice.

"Can we go to that trail now?"

He cocked his head and shook his head no. I hated those moments when I just can't read his mind... Like now.

"Fine." we st in a gazebo by the lake in the middle of the park. The day was dark and barely anyone was around. The wind was blowing but getnly and it made my hair go in a frenzy. The air felt amazing.

"So you trust me now right?"

"More than I did." I replied. That's not true. I trusted him more than anyone by now. He saved me twice. What more can I ask for?

"What happened to your mom?"

I winced at the question and almost said no, but I decided telling him wouldn't mean any harm. He was waiting patiently.

"She died."

I looked up at him to smile. Being happy keeps tears our of your eyes. At least I could fake it.

"How'd you know something happened? I told you she worked with my dad."

"Well you have a picture of her on your desk, but you don't have any pictures of you dad. Plus, I can tell when you're lying."

I nodded. Gosh why must he be a genius too?

"She was murdered. Dad found her at the side of the house under an open window. She was dead when he found her. The doctors think she jumped, but I know she didn't. She wouldn't do that. I knew her better than anyone."

Tears were coming, so I turned away for a second to blink them away. Fang didn't say anything. Instead, he rubbed my back right on my spine. It felt amazing, like the sad moments just disappears. I guess Fang was one of those who's actions are worth more than words.

**Hey guys! I know sorry for the short chapter. I meant to add it to the last chapter, but I never got the chance. Sorry! **

**Again thanks for all reviews and subscribers and favorites and alerts. Love you all! **

**I'm not sure if this is necessary... but I decided to do it anyways... **

**TMI: lol thanks for pointing that out :P I wrote this two years ago, and you know how sometimes you just can't think of something? yeah it was one of those moments :P anyways, please pardon me and please pretend like every i nodded my head no is a i shook my head no :) also yes I meant cologne lol **

**auraspirit157: yes you are very right and i apologize! actually i was thinking about the age 16 to 17 ish, but i wrote this two years ago and i didn't have a brain back then :P**

**lonewolfrox3264: thanks for reviewing and making me feel confident in my writing :)**


	15. Fishing ?

**Thanks for reading! **

It's been 3 months since I met Fang. Everything has gotten better. Liz is still chasing after Fang although she has a boyfriend. One of them was the football player who attacked me. He was in the hospital along with his buddy for a while thanks to yours truly. They had major concussions. Do I feel bad? Heck no! I believe their names were Sam and Daniel. Not to self: stay away from Sam and Daniel. I see them in the hallways sometimes. One time they tried to make a move. I punched one in the eye and kneed another in the stomach. Geez you'd think they'd learn. Sam is now wearing a nice black eye. Ouch.

"Yo." Fang met me in the hallway.

"Sup? How's your day been?"

"I think I'm going to punch someone if another girl comes up to be." I gave him a be careful look. "Besides you of course."

Much better. "Well aren't you popular. And you do know that if you punch me you won't live another second after."

"Warning noted."

I laughed even though I wasn't completely kidding.

"So today is..." he paused.

"The third month of the day we met?"

"I was going to say Friday, but ok if you want to make it sound like we're married."

I opened my mouth and elbowed him for making me sound stupid.

"Anyways." he continued. "We should go fishing."

I looked at him in shock. "Fishing? Well that wasn't random at all. Why fishing?"

"Well the weather's warm and the fish are biting. Why not?"

I smirked. "Ok but I don't have any poles."

"I'd hope not."

I rolled my eyes.

"Well neither do I."

"So what? Are we using our fingers?"

"Just trust me."

"Okayy but I still don't know why fishing."

"I just wanted to switch it up. You know, instead of the usual stuff."

"Ok whatever you say."

We walked by my house to drop off our school stuff. Then, we went to the park to go fishing... empty handed.

He was right though. The fish were obviously hungry. They swam so close to shore, we could see them clearly.

"Told you."

I stuck my tongue out at him. He was pretty much always right. It sucked. Whenever we made bets I'd always lose. The winner gets to pick whats for dinner. We've have barbecue chicken for 3 days straight before.

"I'm still not getting how we are supposed to fish without fishing poles."

"Well have you fished before?"

I nodded. "I think I've come here with my mom once when I was little... Wait, we didn't have fishing poles either. Oh! We used branched and shoelaces. And worms for bait."

"Ding! Correct."

We found plenty of strong branches which we carried back in case one broke. We used the shoelaces to tie two branches together, but it had to be very tight. Next we gathered some worms. I slipped once and landed in the mud where the worms escaped. Fang dragged me around while I was all muddy, and I never laughed so hard before in my life. I grabbed his ankle and tripped him getting him to fall in as well.

I felt like a 3 year old all over again. When we gathered enough worms, we started fishing. I had been eying this one giant fish that swam close to shore a lot. I threw a rock in and it would make splashes.

When it finally took a worm, I pulled with all my strength, but the stick broke and I fell backwards into my butt laughing. Fang was concentrated until he heard a bang and saw me on the ground laughing.

"You scared all the fishes away." he whined.

"I think that was just your face." I joked brushing off dead grass.

Soon it started to rain so we ran home letting the rain wash off the mud. We collapsed onto the couch. I went to the closet and got out two towels to dry us off. I threw it to him and he caught it with perfect timing and coordination.

I went into the kitchen and started making chicken again. I had made it so much lately I mastered it.

"Need help?" Fang offered.

"No I got it. You can enjoy yourself."

"Mind if I take a shower?"

"Nope, but you have a change of clothes?"

"I'll just wear this. The mud has been washed off by now anyways."

"Ok. You know where my bathroom is."

He nodded and left.

I was already eating. I turned around to get another drink and jumped back to see Fang at the fridge helping himself without a shirt on. He had a loose jacket on, but it was unzipped showing his front side. He grabbed a Mountain Dew.

"Want one?" he asked throwing it at me. I caught it, but scolded him.

"Didn't I tell you to stop sneaking up on me? One day I'm going to be holding a butcher knife and you'll regret it."

"Yes mother."

I rolled my eyes and got him a plate.

"And where's your... shirt?"

"It's still soaked. Why? Is your Dad going to like eat me or something?"

I chuckled an sighed stopping myself from saying anything stupid like no but you look really... hot. "No. Just wondering. My Dad won't be home until 12 anyways."

Since it was Friday, he stayed over longer than usual. We watched a movie after dinner. We were just really good friends hanging out. If anyone dare calls this a date, I'll strangle them.

Again I fell asleep, and my dream visited me. This time was almost like last time except they didn't shoot. It was worse. They took the other person. They pulled us apart like mom and I... like Fang and I...

When I woke up, a different movie was playing, and I realized a warm arm was around me. I would've fallen asleep again because it was so comfortable, but instead I jumped up realizing I was laying on Fang.

"Um..." was all I could get out. He didn't seem to mind the event though.

"Relax. You were probably having a nightmare. You moved around a lot."

"Oh." I laughed nervously. "Uh no I was just tired."

"You're lying again..." he looked me in the eye. "But ok."

I made sure not to fall asleep again. Every time I did I'd smack my own head and receive a glance from Fang, but he didn't ask questions. Oh, how romantic right?


	16. Again!

**Hey! Sorry for another short chapter :( But the next one will be much longer! Thanks for reading! :)**

Fang and I got closer and closer as the last month of school arrived. He smiled more, I laughed more, and we both seem so much happier. Those were Nudge's words. She and Fang get along as well. I reminded her to not go too deep or personal.

I've always hated to admit my feelings. It made me feel weak and vulnerable. However, since Fang came along it's gotten harder and harder to hide them. There were times when I would just completely blank out. Well guess what I'd be thinking of. Fang! Ugh. It's so annoying. I never told Nudge anything about Fang and my relationship, but as if reading my mind one night she told me maybe I was in love with him. I choked on the word 'love'. No... That's impossible. I don't even remember the feeling of love anymore. I just knew that when I was home alone without Fang, I felt like crying and running into his arms. When I was with him, I just wanted to stay like that forever. Of course, I'm never so emotional around him or anyone else really. This is all kept in the down low.

"How's you and Iggy doing?" I asked Nudge. We were cleaning out our lockers.

"Amazing. We kissed the other night. Then he told me he loved me. It was amazing..." she seemed to drift off into her own fantasy, except it wasn't a fantasy it was real. "You know. You and Fang really need to start dating."

"Oh god Nudge. We are just friends. He's my closest friend besides you. It'd just be kind of weird... like dating my brother."

"Mmmhmmm Tell that to everyone around school. I'm sure they'll believe it."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well its pretty obvious to everyone else what you guys think about each other... except for yourselves. Liz is going crazy about it. She's like in this jacked up mood 24/7."

"She's always been like that."

"Still. There's a graduation dance on the last day of school..."

"Nudge, no. Just no. Remember the last dance we went to?"

"Max that was at Liz's house. Anything could happen there."

I nodded my head no. "No... I just... I don't... Just no."


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys! This is kind of a worthless chapter. I just found it the other day and realized it was supposed to go between the asking and the dance, but it's really not important. However, I'm going to go ahead and post it anyways. Don't read it if you don't want to I promise you aren't missing out :P But if you do read thanks for reading! :)**

I plopped down on my bed letting the fan cool me off from the sunny outside. Fang sat against the headboard watching me. He brushed a stray piece of hair out of my face. I smiled at his touch and sat up.

"What would you like to do today?"

"It's too hot to go outside today."

I nodded. "Are you hungry?"

He shrugged. "I could eat. Why?"

"I'm in the mood for some cupcakes."

"Chocolate frosting?"

"I'm already there."

We raced downstairs, and I got all the supplies out.

Fang helped me this time. We made a mess. I spilled the flour when I was opening the oven, and we ate half the icing before it made it to the cake.

I realized it didn't matter what we did. Anything and everything was fun and perfect when we were together. We never had a bored moment. Even when there was silence, it was golden.

As I was licking the icing off my fingers, Fang watched me and laughed. Then he wiped some on my nose.

"Hey!" I whined, and stuck my tongue out trying to get it. I laughed at myself and wiped it off with a towel. "Here clean yourself up."

"You're the one with the flour all in your hair." he accused and started messing up my hair trying to get the flour out. "There all better."

"Gee thanks. I'm sure my hair appreciates that." I said sarcastically smiling and fixing my hair. He stared at me again. We had lots of those moments.

"What are you thinking about?" I asked.

"Would you like to go to the dance with me?" he asked out of nowhere. His tone was serious.

"Did Nudge tell you to ask me?"

He nodded his head no. "She only told me there was one and that her and Iggy were going."

"I see. Do you really want to go?"

"If you'll come with me."

"It's formal."

"So I'll wear white for once. No biggie."

I smirked. "Ok Fang. Why not?"

He half smiled. "That's what I thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I figured you'd say yes."

"You make me sound so desperate. Want me to take it back?"

"Ok kidding." he raised his hands up in defeat and pulled out a chair.

When the cupcakes were done, we waited for them to cool and then smeared frosting all over them. He put loads of icing on one in particular.

"I call that one!" I said and pointed to the one he held.

"That's cheating." he replied in a smart tone of voice. He took a bite, and I took in a breath.

"Who's cheating now?"

"This is pretty good."

"Duh. I made it."

He smirked and finished it in two bites. He ate 5/6 of them. I was full by the time I got to my 2nd. Dang he could eat.

A sudden thought popped into my head. What the frick am I supposed to wear to the freaking dance?

The bell rang at the end of eleventh period. Fang and I were walking over to Biology, when here comes Liz. Oh dear god.

"Fang! Wait up."

He gave me a look then flashed a smile at her. "Hi Liz."

"Ok so the dance is tomorrow."

"Yes it is."

"So?"

"So what?"

She dropped her hands in defeat. "Well don't you want to ask me? I got a new outfit and everything."

"Oh yeah." My heart dropped. "Liz, are you going to the dance?"

"Well I don't know... depends on if I find a date." she said smiling and batting her eyelashes.

"Ok good luck finding one." Fang ended the conversation and walked away.

"Oh that must've hurt." I whispered to him.

That night I decided to call Nudge. For the first time, I really needed her help.

"Nudge?"

"Hey Max! What's up? Is something wrong?"

"No... well.. uh... remember that dance you told me about."

"Omg! Fang asked you didn't he? I knew he would!"

"Uh yeah. So I well need something to..."

"Wear! Of course! I have some dresses you can borrow! Come over!"

I laughed. "Ok thanks Nudge."

Nudge met me halfway. She lived in the neighborhood next to mine, so we didn't live far from each other.

"I already picked some out for you! I'm so excited. My little Max is growing up."

"Nudge! I'm older than you!"

"Still." she laid out 6 dresses. They all looked very un Max like.

I was dumbfounded. "Uh... you pick?"

She smiled. "Go try them on."

I groaned. Nudge randomly chose one and shoved it into my hands and pushed me towards her walk in closet. After around 6 times of this repetition, Nudge picked out the one that looked most decent thank God.

"Which one are you wearing?" I asked. She went to her closet and held out a black dress with silver sparkles along the bottom. It went down to her knees and showed her curves.

I clapped. "Very pretty."

she bowed. "Liz is going to end up getting kicked out if she wears another one of her high thigh dresses."

"Why am I not surprised?"

"It aint just you, honey." Nudge didn't like Liz, but she was nice to everybody.

Still, how often was it I wear a dress? You can't run or fight or anything in them without a guy seeing up your butt. I smoothed out the dress she recommended, and saw a Max I never knew, but I didn't exactly hate.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey! Yeah I know you've already read this, but I accidently skipped a chapter so I put it ahead of this one, but you don't have to read it it's not important. I'm not sure why I wrote it, but still I posted it anyways! This is now chapter 18 and the other chapter is chapter 17. **

Fang rang the bell, but before I could open the door he stopped me.

"Don't open it yet."

"Why?"

"Are you ready?"

"No I'm almost done, but not yet."

"That's why. Let's make it a surprise. After all, neither one of us is a dressy type."

"Um ok?" I really didn't think it mattered, but whatever made him happy. Oh god that sounded gay and cheesy.

Nudge was upstairs getting ready. She said Iggy would pick her up here, and we could just all go together. Nervous was not the correct adjective to describe my mood. I was more annoyed that I agreed to go through with this. Personally, what other people thought of me was a load of crap especially when they hardly know half of me. However, what Fang thought... that's a different story. He knew me better than anyone else, even Nudge. If he decided not to accept me for who I was, well I'd go back to crawling into a hole to die. That's what I was worried about. He actually seemed happy about this dance. I wasn't. I'm not going to go changing myself for him, but that doesn't mean him thinking I was a freak hurt.

I ran upstairs still in a loose t shirt and shorts. Nudge said she wanted to put on my makeup for me, she wanted my night to be perfect. She's so sweet, except I hated makeup. It makes you look no better than a clown.

"Hey Iggy's already here. I think him and Fang are becoming friends." she stated happily.

"Yeah. Hopefully." I smiled and sat onto the chair she gestured to. "I swear if you make me look..."

"Relax Max. I'm not going to over do it."

I sighed and closed my eyes.

"Much." she mumbled. I opened one eye just a slit. She was smiling. Oh boy...

We went through several steps of open eyes, close eyes, blink, look left, look right, open mouth, go mmmmm.

"Nudge is this really necessary?"

"Shh... I'm almost done." seconds later. "Ok look in your mirror and be amazed."

I nodded my head no. "Um... I'd rather not. Let's just change and go. Their still waiting."

"Ugh fine."

I threw on the dress Nudge lend me. It said everything except Max, but this was a dance. At least the dress wasn't pink. It was a silky shade of dark blue underneath a black lace top. It was tight around the waist, but black rims pushed the ends out where the dress ended a bit above my knees.

"Ready?" she asked me. I sighed and nodded. Ok Max. Remember. Control your thoughts. Control your actions. Ignore it if Fang's a bit hot.

When I opened the door, Fang was in the driveway staring up at the moon. Iggy heard the door open somehow, and Nudge jumped into his arms. I just walked over to Fang in a sheepish manner.

"Fang?" I called to him.

"It's a full moon tonight." he sounded calm and deep in thoughts.

"Is that good or bad?"

"It's my favorite time to fl... run." What was he going to say before run? He never stuttered. Too bad he was facing away from me. I couldn't tell whether he was lying or not, although that stutter gave it away. "Anyways, forget the run. Let's go."

He spun around and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. His eyes grew a little wider though still barely noticeable. Mine did too. He wore a white collared shirt and dress pants. The shirt fit his body perfectly and clearly showed off his muscles.

"Wow. You look... different." he commented staring me almost... how do I say it... adoringly.

"Um good or bad?" I repeated.

He smiled the moonlight hitting his face. "Good. Very good." We started walking to the school. Iggy and Nudge were ahead of us. We let them pass so we could talk alone. Habit I guess... I think...

"You're wearing white. It's a miracle." I laughed.

"Yeah I figured it wouldn't kill me. Plus I did it for you."

"Not true. You asked me."

"You wanted to go."

"But you did too."

"Alright truce."

I smiled. "But it looks nice on you. And thanks for asking me." The night air felt nice and warm, but the memory of my last experience at a dance/party made me shiver.

"You cold?" Fang asked. He had one hand in his pocket and rubbed my spine, my favorite spot, with his other hand.

I shook my head no. "Just a little um worried."

"About?"

"What's going to happen. Last time wasn't paradise."

"Max, he turned me to look at him. Forget last time. I'm going to be with you this time, and I swear on God I won't let anyone lay a hand on you."

"I can protect myself too! But yeah I know. I trust you."

When we finally arrived, Nudge and Iggy had been waiting at the door.

"Thought we'd go in together." Nudge said smiling obviously very excited. She thought of this as a prom for Freshmen.

It wasn't as crowded as Liz's house, but the space was also smaller. Therefore, breathing was a harder chore. Same blinking lights, blasting music, but less people were dancing. More like standing around on the dance floor.

We walked around finding a place on the bleachers to sit. Liz happened to see us. She had this pink poofy dress on and a princess crown. At least it covered her butt.

"Fang! You look awesome! What do you think?" she twirled around.

"You look like a giant cake."

"Well then feel free to eat me! Dance with me!" she reached out for his hand, but he jerked away so quick I didn't even see him move.

"Not this time Liz. I'm staying with Max." I popped out from beside him and waved.

"But why? Why would you stay with her? I'm rich, I'm pretty, I'm popular. Why don't you like me?"

"Because Liz..." he turned to me. I felt like we were descending from everyone else. Like Liz with her ugly shocked face was disappearing along with the music and lights and everyone. It was just Fang and me alone. I was pretty sure Liz had already stomped off by now, but Fang answered anyways.

"Because Max... is the only person who's ever made me happy. She cares, and I trust her. She's perfect, and... beautiful."

My heart sang at his words. Was he serious? Did he really think I was perfect? And... Beautiful? I wasn't sure what was happening, but suddenly he was leaning in. I was waiting for whatever to happen to just happen. Was he going to kiss me?

Suddenly, I heard Ella call my name from somewhere far away. Fang and I smirked and we touched foreheads smiling. His breath made me feel dizzy... Snap out of it!

We broke apart shortly. Ella was running up to us waving.

"Hey Ella."

"Max! I didn't think you'd be coming."

"What are you saying?"

"Oh no I didn't mean it like that. It's just that dances didn't seem like your thing."

I laughed. "Chill Ella. I was kidding. Yeah I didn't expect to come either."

She was about to say something, but then she noticed Fang. She looked at me then Fang then me then Fang. I wanted to say something like don't even go there Ella, but I just wasn't sure if I only thought of him as a friend anymore. I just kept my mouth shut.

"I'm having loads of fun! Enjoy your summer!" she said and ditched. I shrugged and Fang was smiling.

"Did you mean it?"

"Mean what?"

"What you said?"

"About?"

"... me?"

"Oh." he smiled. "Of course."

Again my heart sang. There's been random moments like this when we just seemed so close, but it was always over within 2 minutes. This one felt like it could last for hours, at least until the dance ended.

I checked the clock in the hallway. 9:46 p.m. The dance ended at 10. We really were late...

"Awwwrighty! Here's a song for those special Romeo and Juliets out there. You know who you are." the dj announced and played Love Story by Taylor Swift.

_We were both young when I first saw you. _

_I closed my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there. _

_On a balcony in summer air. _

You have got to be freaking kidding than me. Of all slow songs of course that one plays. I saw Nudge and Iggy so close together out there dancing. Ella was out there, Liz was out there with Sam, but I noticed all the singles like Fang and I sat on the bleachers and watched. The only difference was their face was full of longing. The lights had dimmed down and was now giving spotlights to different individuals. When they shown on Nudge and Iggy, Nudge blushed and Iggy smiled brushing her cheek.

_See the lights see the party the ball gowns see you make your way through the crowd I say hello..._

_little did I know... _

My eyes were still searching the dance floor when I heard Fang speak.

"Max?" his hand was out, and I knew from his eyes what he was asking. I smiled and took his hand. He lead me down to the dance floor, and we joined all the other couples.

_That you were Romeo you were throwing pebbles, and my daddy said stay away from Juliet and I crying on the staircase begging you please don't go... _

It felt like a fairytale. The way Fang looked at me. The way I felt about him. The way the moment just was... who cared if the who 9th grade was watching? Who cared if I was wearing a dress? No. None of that mattered. I was here. With Fang. On the dance floor. Hand in hand. Slow dancing to Love Story which was a cheesy song but that didn't matter either.

_And I said Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run you'll be the prince and I'll be the princess its a love story baby just say... yes..._

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you we keep quiet cuz were dead if they new so close your eyes and escape this town for a little while... _

_cuz you were romeo I was a scarlet letter and my daddy said stay away from Juliet but you were everything to me and I was begging you please don't go..._

Suddenly I felt the lights on us. I didn't care, but I heard people gasp either at the sight of me, the sight of him, or the sight of us there together. I didn't care if people thought I was hideous because Fang didn't.

"What do you say we give them something to look at?" he whispered. I didn't know what he meant, but it better not be perverted. I nodded.

We were spinning in circles, not just swaying anymore. It was like one of those Cinderella balls that every girl except me had hoped for. How ironic. I could feel my dress swaying and people sighing.

_And I said romeo take me somewhere we can be alone I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run you'll b the prince and Ill be the princess its a love story baby just say yes. Romeo save me their trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult but its real.. don't be afraid we'll make it out of this mess its a love story baby just say yes... _

_I got tired of waiting. Wondering if you were ever coming around. My faith in you is fading when I met you on the outskirts of town and I said Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone I keep waiting boy you bet you'll never come is this in my head I don't know what to think he knelt on the ground and pulled out a ring and says marry me Juliet you never have to be alone I love you and that's all I really know I talked to your dad go pick out a white dress its a love story baby just say yes... _

I didn't want the moment to end. I wish we could've replayed those minutes over and over again so I could get that feeling that made my heart beat so fast with excitement... wonder... love...


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey guys! Ok so some changes... I added another chapter that is now chapter 17. I accidently skipped it, but since I wrote it though I'm not sure why, I posted it anyways. However, it is of no importance, and you can just read for fun or not at all. :) Thanks to all! **

Fang's POV

Max looked beautiful. I always thought she was pretty, but tonight, she amazed everyone. I could hear the voices in the bleachers. "Is that really... Max?" "Whoa..."

It didn't matter. The most beautiful girl in school was on the dance floor with ME. I didn't even deserve her, but I had her.

God I hated myself. I was actually falling in love with her. I wasn't supposed to! She was supposed to fall in love with me!

She had no idea how much of a Juliet she really was.

I can't do this anymore. I'm not going to let her get hurt for my selfish reasons.

Someone's POV

"What?" My voice was loud and furious.

"I told you. I'm OUT. You can forget it. I'm not going to help you hurt her."

"We aren't going to hurt her."

"I don't trust you."

I couldn't fail the mission. They were counting on me to bring her back. They needed her to complete the experiment.

"If you don't get her here by the end of next week, then I will, and I'm sure she'd rather get dragged here by you then me."

"No. Forget it. I've been there. I know what you guys are going to do to her: exactly what you did to me. I don't want my freedom anymore. Just take me."

"We can't. You were a failure. She's the only one who can complete it. She has the powers."

She was the only one who had the ability to destroy the world, once she was out of her human state. After everyone's dead, the Earth can be reborn into something better lead by our successful clones of mutants. We could control everything and make it what we wanted it to be without the laws, without the annoying interference of human race.

"I don't care. You aren't going to stuff her in a cage like she's some sort of helpless animal. She's not going to get hurt. Neither one of you are. If you don't complete your mission by the end of next week, her expiration date will take care of her."

He growled. "Stay away from her." He ran out of the front door and snapped open his wings taking flight.

I sighed. I needed a plan. He doesn't want to see her get hurt. Stage 2 is completed. She won't want to see him get hurt either. I can use that as a weakness. Yes. She'll do whatever I say as long as I don't hurt him. First, I need to get her here. Like I told him, by the end of next week...


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks for reading! **

Notice the change in my thoughts. Remember the first time I met Fang? How I didn't trust him at all about anything? Well now, I was ok with him being in my room while I'm asleep. How vulnerable people are when they are asleep. How easily they could taken advantage of, yet, I knew for a fact Fang wouldn't do anything except be there for me, and I hope for himself too.

All of my strange dreams have subsided since I met him. There's just another thing to thank him for.

Somewhere during my sleep, I felt his arm around me, and I knew I must've been laying on his chest. He didn't seem to care. He was stroking me hair again like the day I was sick. Oh how long ago that was...

I had looked up at him groggily completely aware I was on him, and said "Fang? Aren't you tired?"

He didn't push me away. He kept stroking my hair and replied "Not at the moment. Go back to sleep Max." His voice was soft and quiet.

The sun hit my eyes, and I realized we never closed the window. I couldn't help but snicker at last night's events. Dad was already gone as usual, but Fang was still there holding me. He was asleep though, his chest moving evenly up and down.

Lately, I haven't done a lot about choices, and I don't stop myself from anything with Fang anymore. When we first met and all, I'd stop myself from saying this or doing this, but everything is out in the open for me now. I've thrown all my bad and good sides, and he still accepted me. Why would I hide?

That explains why... I couldn't help but lean up and plant a kiss on his cheek. I didn't expect him to wake up, but he did. Then I was embarrassed, but barely.

He looked down "What was that for?"

"For being here. For the first time I didn't feel alone at night."

He looked pleased even though no smile nor frown was on his face.

We ate breakfast, talked, spent the day together, then he went home as usual.

"Are you visiting me again tonight?"

He grinned, shrugged, and left me a little confused and wondrous, but he did return that night, and nights after that too. I always welcomed him warmly and with open arms.

One night, I stayed awake longer than Fang. He'd fallen asleep, but something kept my eyes open. Maybe I just wasn't tired yet. Anyways, I went outside silently so not to wake anyone to take a walk. Grasshoppers were chirping loudly, and fireflies were everywhere. The warm air was nice. When I passed the particular tree, I thought I heard crying but not from a baby. At first I thought it was once again my imagination, but I passed it over and over again, and there was constantly a cry. I stood at a different angle to see if the moon could lend me some light.

Like in the movies and books, there was a cat stuck. No it wasn't a cat, maybe just a kitty. He or she, looked so tiny and weak. Everybody's seen movies where cat's are stuck and then the firemen or whatever comes and rescues them, but seeing it in real life made it more heartbreaking. It looked so thin like it'd been stuck for days maybe weeks.

I started climbing the tree watching out for weak branches that I shouldn't step on. Well, getting up there was easy. The kitty even resist my hold. It was too weak, but coming down I only had one hand and I couldn't see, so I had to try things by foot.

When I had tested one branch it seemed stable, but when I put all my weight on it, I heard a snap. We were sadly still pretty up high, but out of instincts I wrapped my arms around the kitten. I expected the ground any minute now, but instead I heard a whoosh of air. It scared me at first, but when I peeked I saw a wing bigger than any bird I'd ever seen. Whoa... deja vu.

We were going so fast I felt kind of dizzy. Something made me scared to look at what it was. What if it was something monstrous looking? I'd probably end up squirming and kicking and leading myself to my downfall. I had been holding my breath the whole time. The kitten was still safe in my arms.

Finally, I turned to look very slowly though. I'd take it in a bit at a time, but instead I just gasped.

Fang.

He was carrying me, but we were in midair higher then all the trees and all the buildings. Behind him were the most beautiful things I'd ever seen: jet black wings. He looked like a dark angel.

"Oh my god..." I breathed. He looked down at me with scared? Eyes. Like I wasn't going to approve. I was beyond approving... I was amazed... baffled... even more in love...

We landed by my house, but we were silent the whole time. I fed the kitten some milk and let her go. She ran off silently, and I smiled feeling like a mother who was watching their daughter go to college.

Fang stayed outside. When I told him to come in he refused.

When the kitten ran off, I went outside to meet Fang. His eyes were mysterious and he looked up at the sky in deep thought.

"Fang? Um... thanks... for saving me..." he looked down and studied me.

"Now you know everything."

"Why did you hide it for so long?" Under my breath I mumbled "more like HOW?"

"Because Max, people DON'T have wings. It makes me feel so different like I'm not completely human. More like a freak of nature."

I shook my head no. I was almost mad at him for saying that. How could he see something so beautiful as a curse? I sighed. "Fang come inside."

"Are you sure you still want me too?"

"Yeah. Let's go through the window..." I wanted to see his wings again.

"You still want to climb a tree after what just happened?"

"No..." he realized what I really wanted. He seemed hesitant, but I guess he trusted me enough as well.

He picked me up with one arm behind my shoulder and the other under my knees. He started running faster then I've ever seen then he jumped and caught a drift using that moment to spread out his wings. We circled the house a couple of times before actually floating to the window. He set me down gently before climbing in somehow. His wings couldn't fit through it.

We sat on the bed as usual.

"So were you born with them?" I asked.

"No. Remember when I was telling you about how the white coats experimented on me? Well they injected avian DNA into me, and this happened."

"Oh... Wow... Can I... Can I see them again?" I asked gently and I sat across from him to face him.

Again he seemed hesitant. Geez this must be a really sensitive topic for him, but I guess I didn't blame him. He slowly stretched them out just enough for me to see. The feathers were like said before jet black. They matched his personality so perfectly I smiled.

I reached out and tenderly touched one. "Their beautiful..." I whispered using the back of my fingers to brush against them.

"Well that's a first." he mumbled.

"Can you feel this?" I said.

He nodded. "It feels nice."

"How do you keep them hidden?"

"I can fold them against my spine, so you can't tell unless I don't have something covering it."

"What about that day when it rained... and we went fishing... when you came out..."

"I was wearing a white shirt. You would've been able to see through it."

"Oh."

I smiled fondly. "Well I like them. They describe you perfectly."

When I was done, I watched him fold them back in. God he was perfect in every way.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks for reading!**

Fang and I found another fun thing to do: go flying. He was very open with his wings now that he knows I actually really like them. He's very fast, faster than a car. We've picked out one in particular and raced it before. Fang won.

We've gone out of town too. Turns out, he takes midnight flights all the time. Getting out of town took 5 minutes. Getting to my house wasn't any bigger chore than walking downstairs.

The feeling was always amazing every single time. I especially liked the way he held me so tight to make sure I didn't fall. The wind blew against our faces making his hair go wild. He looked amazing... like a God...

Another week was at it's end. Fang stayed with me the whole day. He didn't go home and come back like usual. I asked him why he said not to worry about it.

We were up talking. The time must've been around 11 close to 12. Fang looked worried the whole day, and I was more then ever curious.

"Just tell me."

"It's nothing."

"Fang please..."

Before he could say no, someone kicked open my door. It was Dad. Fang tensed immediately.

"Dad? What are you doing?" I asked almost shouted at him. He didn't reply.

"Dad? Max what do you mean dad?" Fang asked surprised.

"I mean this is my dad."

His expression grew furious. "Your own daughter?" he yelled his voice louder and scarier then ever.

Dad only nodded his head. I wasn't sure what was going on, but suddenly I was in Fang's arms, and we were flying. I looked back to see another two people... with... white coats... joining my dad. They had guns and one of them shot. I prayed it wouldn't hit us, but it did: Fang's left wing.

"Shit!" he yelled trying to flap with one wing. We fell through the trees under us.

"Fang! Are you ok?" I asked seeing blood everywhere.

He didn't reply. Instead, he grabbed my arm and we started running. Thorns clawed at me. Branches hit my in the face. I didn't care. I knew we had to get away. I could hear footsteps behind us, and I heard dad's voice.

"Get Fang." he ordered. We were fast, but the other two white coats were just as fast and without his wings, Fang couldn't fly. Both of them jumped and landed on Fang pulling him down. They tumbled across the ground. Fang was trying to fight, but he had already lost so much blood.

"Get off of him!" I yelled and tried to help Fang, but another pair of hands grabbed me. I squirmed against my father.

"Max don't disobey you're father." he said in a cold voice and he threw me hard into one of the trees.

"Max!" I heard Fang yell, but he was restrained by the two strong white coats.

I got up and felt blood drip down the side of my face.

"Dad! Tell them to let him go!" I yelled. He walked towards me and grabbed my wrist, but I twisted his hand and elbowed him. I heard him go off, and I tried to get to Fang who was telling me to just run. Yeah right...

My cruel father grabbed my hair roughly, but I spun around and kicked him in the chest. He stumbled a bit, but his hand was long enough to reach my face. I could feel the stinging on my cheek where there was probably a hand print of.

"Max stop fighting me." he said. Really? Did he not know his daughter enough to know I don't just stop because he said so?

He kicked my side hard enough to make me fall. I could feel and hear the crack of my ribs. Fang gasped and just screamed harder. He couldn't do anything.

Why was Dad doing this? Why was he hurting me? Why was I still calling him Dad?

The broken ribs made it hard to breath. I didn't get up in time. The white coat came up to me and kicked me again and again until he was sure I couldn't get up, but at the state he could've killed me. Why didn't he?

He kept a foot on my stomach as if to hold me there. His arms were behind his back as if he was a professor teaching a student a lesson. From the side I saw Fang on his knees his eyes looked pained. His wing was still out but bent and bleeding. Scratches and bruises covered him.

"Now you'll listen to your father."

I smirked. "If you still think you're my dad you must be really sick and hallucinating. Mom deserved way better than you."

He looked me in the eye. "Mom is dead." but the difference between now and the first time he told me was he was smiling right now. If I had a knife, nothing would've stopped me from killing him.

"You killed Mom!" I yelled trying to punch him though it was a weak attempt.

"Smart girl. She got in the way of things."

Tears were coming, but I refused to let them fall especially at this moment.

"A snake has a better heart then you. Go to hell."

He ignored my comment. "So here's the deal. You do what we say and Fang stays alive."

"Max don't. I'll be fine." Fang interrupted. One of the kneed him in the stomach.

I grit my teeth. No way was I going to let Fang get hurt. I knew that if he was me and I was him, he'd do whatever to protect me. I owed him that much as well.

"Good I see we've come to an understanding." the white coat announced and got off of me. From behind his back he pulled out another gun and pointed it at me.

"What are you..." I was shocked.

"No! Get away from her!" Fang yelled.

"Fang." the white coat walked over to him.

"Don't... hurt him." I said but my voice was weak.

"Don't worry Max. We have a deal, but Fang. I should say thanks for everything."

"Shut up." Fang growled.

"You finished at least two steps of the mission."

"I said shut up."

"You see Max. Fang has been with me all along. He wanted freedom, so we made a deal. If he could get you to fall in love with him and bring you here, he'd get his freedom."

My heart felt like it stopped. I would've preferred to jump off the Eiffel Tower then feel like this.

Tears finally fell. Fang was silent. The white coat smiled satisfied.

"Back to you Max. Pick you or him?" he held the gun out. The gun was different. The shape was a normal gun, but the color was clear and it was filled with liquid almost like a water gun but I could see the bullets. They were sharp and looked more like needles. Fang was still silent. I was confused. A jumbled mess. I was a bug someone squashed with their heavy boot. I was weak.

But if I could speak, I knew I'd pick him. Fang had gone through a lot, and whether he was faking it or not he made me happier. If he didn't love me the way I loved him yes I just said that, I wouldn't want to live anyways.

"Ok Max. If you don't pick I will." I saw him point it at Fang. He pulled the trigger. The sound was almost silent, but I screamed.

"Wait!" and I threw myself in front of Fang. It hit my stomach. The pain was excruciating, and I fell onto the ground. The two white coats holding Fang back let go of him. Just like that. Easy as cake.

"Max! You idiot!" I heard Fang yell. I saw that coming I guess. I was still conscious. Sadly, very conscious. Fang knelt down next to me and held me.

"Max that wasn't a real gun." his voice was hard.

"I know that." I said trying to make it sound even though I was breathing hard.

"The things filled with avian DNA."

Wait... isn't that how Fang got his wings? Oh god. Does that mean I'm going to be part bird too?

"You mean..."

"Yeah. The thing that changed me?"

"I knew it. She's weak just like her mother." I heard my dad say. I was too distracted by the pain. It was getting worse. My body felt like it was pulsating. The blood inside of me felt like fire running around my circulation system. Breathing got harder. There was pressure on my spine, and it felt like it would break.

"Fang..." I whimpered. He watched probably reliving his past except he didn't have anyone there holding him.

Everything stopped for a moment like time just stopped. Not even exaggerating a little. Everything paused, and I closed my eyes trying to breath. When I opened them again, time started moving and I was in the air just a few feet off ground. I could feel my wings... MY WINGS... you don't hear that everyday.

They were white. Pure white. The exact opposite of Fang's black ones. I didn't know how, but they were flapping lightly. I tried to make them stop, so I could get back to the ground. Too bad I didn't control them very well. They stopped altogether and I fell. Fang was there to catch me though. His eyes were sad.

The white coats watched with a satisfied grin.

"Yes. Success." my ex father whispered. He walked towards me.

"Max. You are now like Fang, but you won't be a failure."

"What do you mean?"

"You were the key ingredient to destroying the world."

I stared at him then busted out laughing. Think about it. This kind of stuff only happens in movies right? Like oh he's the bad guy who wants to take over the world mwahahaha. And then batman or spiderman or superman whatever comes and saves the people. Right? All fiction. Right?

"Our latest project is to recreate the world. Make it a better place with more advanced species. Humans should be terminated."

I looked at Fang. "He's joking right?" he was silent.

"Oh tell me wise one how do you plan on destroying the world?" I said sarcastically hardly believing what I was hearing.

"Easy. You."

"Me?"

"Yes. You have the ability. That's our whole purpose of changing you."

"What makes you think I'll actually do it?"

"Our deal... You see this?" he held out something that looked like a garage controller. "Implanted in Fang's heart at his main artery is a chip. I press this and the chip shocks him at 11 thousand volts, sure enough to kill him. As you can see, we have everything prepared and at our advantage."

Fang's face didn't look surprised, but mine did. What was I going to do? This sucks! Never in a million years would I let Fang die, but this wasn't a joke. It was either save Fang or save the world. Somehow I had the powers to chose, but why? Why me? It a pick between the one you love and the stranger known as the world, but it's save one or save a gazillion.

"Max moon's still out, but the sun's about to rise. You need to make a decision before then or else you'll have no choices."

I was in pure shock. Never did I ever think I, Maximum Ride, would have to chose the fate of the world. A few months ago I was in school, thinking Liz was the worst person in the world. Now, I WANTED to go back to those days when the most scariest thing to me was going to a dance.

The white coat's finger slowly but surely went closer to the button. My heart beat faster and faster. What do I do? Oh my god. This was it. Fang was going to die. He stood there waiting, actually smiling. He understood if I chose the world over him, but flashbacks...

I remembered when I first saw him with his dark features, when he caught me following him, when he stayed with me while I was sick, when he saved me at Liz's party, when we went fishing, when we made that cake, when we danced, we he stood outside my window, when he saved me from falling to my death. I remembered when he half smiled making my heart skip a little. I remembered when he laughed how sweet his voice was. I remembered the smell of him when I fell asleep during that movie. The way all his emotions were shown through his eyes. When he said I was beautiful.

Tears started flowing like a waterfall, and I couldn't stop. There was a click, but before Fang could fall I screamed. Something inside of me was on fire. I was in a rage and I couldn't control it. I could see all the good and bad times from my life playing again in front of me, and I cried. I was bawling and screaming. There was my mom holding me as a baby and my dad kissing her forehead. There was the picture of her dead. There was the kitten I had let go. There was Nudge giving me her dress.

"Max! Calm down!" I heard someone calling my name. Someone I cared about, and I tried opening my eyes. As if coming out of a trance, I felt the fire subside, and myself lowering to the ground. The images left me, and I looked around. There was no one around me except Fang, my dad, and the two other white coats.

We were all standing on cracked dirt covered land. No trees were around, not even a puff of grass. I didn't see any houses or ponds or rivers or lakes.

"Where are we?" I whispered more to myself, but my... cough cough father... answered.

"Congratulations Max. We are in the future. This is what the world looks like when you destroyed it."

The place was terrible. The air felt like it was choking even when we were just standing there. Not a single sign of life was present. The sky was clear. No bird. No clouds, and the blue was replaced by a ghostly gray. The land seemed to stretch on and on and on forever as if I could see to China.

"What? How do you know that?"

"By the sun."

I looked up. It wasn't even necessary to shield my eyes. It was so small... just a little ball of light.

"So is this what the future's like... How depressing. Wait. Fang?"

"I'm here." he replied simply. He looked unharmed and very much alive looking past the wounds from earlier... WAY earlier.

"You're ok?"

He nodded.

"The volts hadn't charged yet when you brought us here." the white coat informed me.

"You say that like it's my fault."

"Hey boss. I don't think our project survived it either." one of the other white coats said looking out at a distance. He was right. Nothing survived it except for the people that were around me at the moment.

Everyone was in a shocked state like we didn't know what to do or how to react.

"We failed..." the 'boss' whispered and fell to his knees. "Our experiments. Our lab. Every thing's gone. What did we do wrong?" his face suddenly lit up. Not in a happier way, but more like he got an idea kind of way. "You!"

I stepped back. "Haven't I done enough?"

"You're powers are controlled by emotions. You're going to fix this."

"FIX this? Are you freaking kidding me? Define fixing... does it mean to bring the lab and all your evil experiments back to life, so you freaks can take over?"

"Exactly."

"When hell freezes over." he pulled out the control. I looked over to Fang who met my eye and smiled. I glanced back at the white coats who were no more then a feet away.

I closed my eyes thinking...

Suddenly, I jumped and kicked knocking the white coat with the control off his feet. The control flew out of his hands. During that time, Fang had jumped at the two other shocked white coats. He knocked one out immediately by kicking him hard in the head. The white coat I was fighting was trying to reach for the control. He knew if Fang died another emotional turn would get him what he wanted. I dove for it my back facing him. Grabbing it, I jumped back to keep distance from him. I heard a howl. It almost relived me because it meant a sign of life, but my stupidity proved me wrong. The white coats had morphed. They still walked on two legs and all, but they were covered in fur and their hands and feet had claws. We were battling wolves.

He swiped his claw at me trying to get to the control. I shifted my hand to put it behind my back allowing his claw to rake into my stomach. I winced moving aside when he tried it again.

"Max!" I heard Fang call. I dodged a punch and looked up to see Fang throwing me a gun. Giving the wolf a kick in the face that hurt my foot, I spun around and caught the gun and threw the control somewhere far. I saw the wolf run for it.

I pulled the trigger 3 times the bullet hitting him in the neck, in the heart, and in the head. Blood spurred everywhere, and I tried not to throw up. One because the blood painted the colorless ground. Two I just killed someone. Three that someone was my dad...

I didn't have time to think too much about it though because I could still hear growls from behind.

I turned around and saw the other two white coats... well beasts fighting Fang. One was about to bite him, so I aimed praying the bullet wouldn't hit Fang. Blood spilled again, and I could barely tell who I hit. When Fang was still fighting and one of the wolves wasn't, I smiled.

"Um not to rush you or anything, but will you shoot already?" Fang's voice was strained, but that was because the last wolf was on top of him. Oh right... I pulled and he dropped dead. Now it was just Fang and I alone on a barren Earth. The world was officially destroyed.


	22. Chapter 22

**Super cheesy chapter sorry! Thanks for reading!**

I dropped the gun barely able to breath.

"Max?" Fang's voice was soft. Everything about me changed. For one thing I was covered in blood. And in one day, I destroyed the world, killed my dad, found out dad killed mom, and found out Fang loving me was a mission. Nudge... was gone too.

I walked over to where my dad lay. His body not moving but back to human form. His eyes were still open and he was still reaching for the control, but his stare was glassy.

"Sorry Dad." I whispered. I reached out and closed his eyes. My stomach was still bleeding from where four claws had dug in. Suddenly all of my adrenaline left along with my energy. There was nothing left: literally. My heart was empty.

I was breathing and alive, but I felt dead... a cold fish left in the dry desert. The world spun, and my legs finally gave out.

"Max!" Fang's voice... he caught me again. I had been looking at the sky, but now I was staring at the perfect features of his face.

"Fang..." my voice was barely audible mainly because I felt sobs coming.

"Max... I'm so sorry..." his voice was wavering for once.

"About?"

"Everything. Your dad. The wings. Max why did you pick me? I betrayed your trust."

"If you didn't love me... I wouldn't want to live anyways. It doesn't matter anymore."

"Yes it does. It does Max because it all started out as a mission. I was supposed to find you, then get you to fall in love with me, then take you back there to the cages. But somewhere along the way, I ended up falling for you... I found myself not wanting to let you go, and every moment we spent together made me feel like I was in heaven."

I smiled. "I wish... I wish we could go back... to when everything was normal. The world wasn't at stake, and people were still alive."

He nodded. "Max my feelings for you are real. Do you believe me?" his voice was showing emotion for once.

"Yeah. I do. I never believed in love, but I guess when it comes to it you can't hide from it. I'm really glad I met you."

"Me too."

I sighed and reached up to stroke his cheek. His eyes looked watery as he stared at the deep cuts in my stomach. He took his shirt off and pressed it against my wound. I should've felt pain, but it was numb. My whole body was.

"You'll be ok." he whispered to me.

I smiled. "That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"I have to bring it back."

"Bring what back?"

"Everything. Everything except anything to do with white coats."

"You can't Max. It's over now."

"No... if I can destroy the world. I can save it." I knew it was more than just that though. Its like running in front of a bus to save a little kid. There's a sacrifice

The white coats said my powers were based on my emotions, so if I wanted it bad enough maybe I could bring all of the past into the future and recreate the world only this time free of white coats. I didn't want anyone else to have to go through what I went through. I didn't want anyone else to have to choose.

His eyebrows knit together. I kept smiling and smoothed them out before closing my eyes. This time it didn't feel like fire controlling me. It was more like water, gentle currents. I felt like I was floating on water further and further away from this world, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. It was like I made one big wish at 11:11 when the world rested on my shoulders. I could see memories, but not just mine this time. Everybody's. From all over the world. At once. Like everybody was joining together to recreate the world we all love, all of them thinking about their precious moments. I saw things I never knew before. Some were bits and pieces of what was going to happen if the world hadn't been destroyed. Nudge and Iggy are at their wedding. Ella is at the beach holding hands with another guy. Liz is staring at herself in the mirror wondering who she is. Sam quiting football to become a doctor. Daniel getting a football scholarship. A man in India taking his wife and children to a better life. A dad in Brazil coming home kissing his wife and greeting his kids. A little boy who just won his first soccer game. A girl getting a 100 on her exam. The valedictorian giving a speech. The real scientists figuring out how to stop global warming. Sea World marine biologists saving another seal. Factories figuring out how to stop pollution. And so much more. They were all good moments. Moments that people will remember for a lifetime. THAT is the way things should be. THAT is everyone's wish. A better world. A place without suffering is impossible because with good time there are bad and with bad times there are good, but during the bad we all must 'be strong now because things will get better, it might be stormy now, but it can't rain forever'. Those moments are what we live for.

But there was still just one more thing I needed to do...


	23. Chapter 23

**Thanks for reading! Another cheesy chapter... sorry :P. I didn't proofread any of this which I wrote last summer! Still! Thanks! :))**

Fang's POV

For once I didn't know what to say. Usually, I do I just never say it. Max walked over to her dad laying there . He was her last parent and now she was an orphan just like me. Except it was 20 times worse for her because she made herself an orphan. She killed her father.

This just wasn't fair. Max was the one person in the world who cared about me. She could read me like a book. She listened and made me happy again, and this just wasn't right. Max of all people should not have to go through something like this.

I watched her close her father's eyes and stand there helpless. Moments later I saw her collapse.

"Max!" I called and jumped for her catching her before she hit the hard ground. Her eyes were dead and miserable, yet she still stared at me with affection.

"Fang..." her voice was so soft.

"Max... I'm so sorry..." my voice didn't sound like myself. It wavered and drifted.

"About?" she didn't say it with blame. She said it like there was nothing to be sorry about.

I started babbling not sure what to do to make it right... because there was nothing I COULD do. "Everything. Your dad. The wings. Max why did you pick me? I betrayed your trust."

"If you didn't love me... I wouldn't want to live anyways. It doesn't matter anymore." her tone was still soft, but she meant every word.

"Yes it does. It does Max because it all started out as a mission. I was supposed to find you, then get you to fall in love with me, then take to back there to the cages. But somewhere along with way, I ended up falling for you... I found myself not wanting to let you go, and every moment we spend together made me feel like I was in heaven." I wasn't sure what was going to happen to us. Were we going to survive? What's going to happen to man kind with only the two of us mutated humans left. I didn't know, but I wanted to let Max know how I really felt. I didn't want her to read me. I just wanted her to know.

She smiled.. somehow. "I wish... I wish we could go back... to when everything was normal. The world wasn't at stake, and people were still alive."

I nodded. "Max my feelings for you are real. Do you believe me?" my voice was almost begging.

"Yeah. I do. I never believed in love, but I guess when it comes to it you can't hide from it. I'm really glad I met you." how could she still say that? How could she still say she was happy when all of this happened?

"Me too."

She sighed and reached up and stroke my cheek. My eyes felt teary when I noticed the deep cuts in her stomach where he dad had clawed her. It was still bleeding. I took my shirt off and pressed it to her wound. She didn't even flinch. This was a side of Max I never knew.

"You'll be ok." I whispered to her trying to give her a little hope.

She smiled. "That's not what I'm worried about."

"Then what are you thinking about?"

"I have to bring it back."

"Bring what back?"

"Everything. Everything except anything to do with white coats. I can still save my mom, and maybe even my dad and just make it the way it was... without me."

She must've been insane. This fight is over. We lost. That's it. End of story.

"You can't Max. It's over now."

"No... if I can destroy the world. I can save it."

I couldn't read her. Like I said this was a different Max. I'd love her no matter what, but this particular one was a mystery. Then again, I wasn't exactly the everyday Fang either.

My eyebrows had wrinkled up due to confusion, but she smoothed them out and kept smiling.

Then she whispered the three words I least expected to hear. "I love you."

She closed her eyes before I could say anything back, and suddenly a light glowed around her. Her wings spread, and she floated out of my arms. She looked like an angel, a beautiful perfect angel. Every time she flapped her wings sparks flew into the sky. She had a smile on her face, and her eyes were now open, but I don't think she could see anything, nothing placed in front of her anyways.

A sudden warmth flowed through me, and I felt true happiness. Happiness that I never felt before. They were visions of what could've been. Max and I getting married, having children, living together for the rest of our lives.

My eyes closed too as I breathed in a refreshing breath of air already feeling the atmosphere changing. The feeling was astonishing. I realized what I really wanted. To be with Max forever.

Max's POV

"_Max. My sweet darling..."_

_ Wait.. .where the heck am I? _

_ "Max sweetie. It's me." _

_ After squinting my eyes, I could tell a faint figure only it became clearer as my mind became clearer as well. Mom... mom... "MOM!" I squealed with joy and ran into her embrace. Her white robe and tender touch made her seem angelic... a goddess... _

_ "Oh how I've missed you my darling. But you've done good, and I thank you." _

_ "So you're coming back with us?" _

_ "My sweet girl, I cannot. You've saved the world and freed me, but the dead must remain dead. You understand don't you? Besides... you do understand the sacrifice for your deed.. don't you?" _

_ "What about... the guy who used to be my dad?" _

_ "He never existed. And neither will you or me. Anyone who's ever known will forget." _

_ "I have to leave too don't I... what about Fang? Please don't make him forget! He can't forget!" _

_ She laughed. "If love can travel the distance... enjoy your moments left with him... Again thank you for freeing me, but I must go... I love you my beautiful daughter." _

When my eyes opened, I saw Fang. I was laying on grass and we were surrounded by trees. I smiled with relief. It worked. My whole body felt weak and tired, but the world was renewed and awaiting for good times to come.

"Max. You did it." Fang was smiling brightly.

I nodded. "Yeah." I realized from the sky rained pure white feathers. Strange but surely beautiful.

"Fold in you're wings." Fang ordered softly. I hadn't noticed they were out, but I did with a little effort.

Once they were in, he carried me in his arms and took off into the sky. I wasn't sure whether hew as flying.

"Fang?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"I have a promise to keep."

I looked up at him with a quizzical expression.

"It's ok. Just trust me."

I nodded smiling. I did trust him with all my heart. Feeling so exhausted, I closed my eyes, but not willing to fall asleep until I saw where he was taking me.

"Max. Open your eyes." he whispered to me. I did. In front of me was a field of flowers so many of them of every kind possible. Then I remembered. I've been here before. When Mom was still alive.

"The end of the abandoned trail..." I realized. The scene was amazing. My heart wasn't empty anymore. The world was alive. Fang was here, and he kept his promise.

"Are you happy Max?"

Tears came out of my eyes, tears of joy. I nodded. "Thank you Fang. So so happy."

The sun was starting to set, and I started feeling like I was being carried on a stream again though I knew I was still in Fang's arms. We were sitting in the field of flowers enjoying every second. I thought back to the time when Fang caught me asleep against a tree when I was trying to find my way here. At that time, I had been thinking about my dreams, but since Fang appeared in my life, they all vanished. It made sense. The demon was my dad, and my savior was Fang, in more ways than countable. Now, I could have nothing but sweet dreams. The demon's dead and Fang's right beside me.

"Max." I looked up to his eyes like old times. "I love you." he said. That was it. My heart felt like it was going to explode with joy. I smiled.

"I love you too." I replied. It was true. Finally, I said it, and nothing could've felt better. For the first time, I saw a single tear from Fang's eyes roll down his cheek. Was he crying for me?

I reached up to wipe it away. He smiled and gently took hold of my hand.

He leaned down and our lips met. I could feel his warm lips against mine and his warm hand holding mine. It was the most perfect moment anyone could ever ask for, and then heaven welcomed me as I floated further and further away down the stream.

Fang... I love you... so much... I'll be waiting for you...

Fang's POV

When I opened my eyes, everything was back. The green trees. The tall grass. I could hear children laughing. Mom's talking. The sky was raining pure white feathers. Max did it. She saved the world.

Max... she was laying on the grass with a peaceful expression and a small smile. Her wings were out making her look like a fallen angel. I don't know how many time's I've said that, but it's only true.

The control that controlled my life was laying nearby, so I grabbed it and tucked it in my jean pocket. Then, I watched Max. She was still alive, but she was so pale.

Finally, her eyes opened. She saw me and our surrounding and smiled in relief. She looked so weak though. Like she was so fragile though her wounds were all gone. Mine were too not a single scratch.

"Max. You did it." I said and gave her my biggest smile.

She nodded. "Yeah."

I realized I still had a promise to keep.

"Fold in your wings." I told her softly. She did, but slowly as if with effort. I brushed a few feathers back and started walking while carrying her. She was so light.

"Fang?"

"Yes?"

"Where are we going?"

"I have a promise to keep."

She looked at me confused.

"It's ok. Just trust me."

She nodded and smiled. She closed her eyes, and I hoped she would hold out until we got there.

I landed smoothly. When Max and I first met, I gave her a promise that I'd bring her to the end of the abandoned trail. I was saving it for a special time, but now couldn't have been any better.

I was scared she was already gone, but I spoke anyways. "Max. Open your eyes." I whispered. I saw her eyes flutter open and my heart fluttered with relief. She looked around with an amazed expression. A field of flowers lay before us. Blooming with life. Life that Max created.

"The end of the abandoned trail..." her voice was quiet but wondrous.

"Are you happy Max?" I asked her.

She looked up at me with tears of joy. She nodded. "Thank you Fang. So so happy." I smiled. I could hear it in her voice.

The sun was setting making the scene even more alive. I sat down and held Max in my lap. I needed to tell her something.

"Max." she looked up studying me like old times. "I love you."

Her face lit up even brighter than before. "I love you too." she replied and there it was. The last piece of the puzzle that would make me feel... complete?

Max... Max... Max... my Max. she loved me. It feels so good to be loved. I let a single tear roll down my cheek. Max noticed and wiped it away. I smiled and held her hand.

One last thing left to be done...

I leaned down and kissed her. Her lips were soft and sweet, and her fingers intertwined with mine. We were a perfect fit, but every moment has to end.

She was disappearing... disintegrating, but I just wanted to make the moment last. She did too. So we kept kissing making every second count, until my hand was empty, and my lips were against nothing but air. She wasn't there anymore.

Sighing, I stood up. I felt like crying, but at the same time... Max wouldn't want me to cry. I could still hear her voice... see her smile...

Max... I love you... so much... Wait for me...


	24. Chapter 24

Fang's POV

At the moment Max disappeared, I had a choice just like how a writer had a choice for a happy ending or a sad ending. In my pocket was the control. I could've either pressed the button, or thrown it in the lake.

The day was dark when I walked over to the gazebo where Max and I spent so many moments together. I stared into the lake where Max and I went fishing.

Max... she was brave and sacrificed herself for others. If I was to end my life now, I'd be doing no one a favor. I tossed the control into the lake and took off into the air.

I passed by Max's house and entered through the still opened window. Her room was just how we left it. It still smelled like her. The house was empty.

I flew to the house where her father kept me prisoner. Empty too. But that's ok. Max is waiting for me. I know she is.

Finally, the day came. I saw Max. There she was... my Juliet. She was laughing, and she greeted me with open arms. She had her wings open, and she looked just the way she was. Thank God I did too. I was 14 again and with Max.

"Fang!" she called out and jumped into my arms. I gave her my half smile.

"Max, I've missed you so much."

"I've missed you too. Ugh you don't even know how much." she said and swung her arms around me. "But I'm very happy with your decision."

"I thought you would be." I said wrapping my arms around her waist. "so do you know what today is?"

"Mmm Friday?"

"Well I was going to say the first day we can spend the rest of eternity together, but ok Friday's good."

Her laugh made me smiled, and she smacked me on the arm.

"Let's go fishing." I continued.

"Ok but I don't have poles."

"I'd hope you didn't."

She giggled, and we held hands. "Have we learned nothing?"

I shrugged and pulled her in to kiss her. "I know I love you."

"I love you too."

_Can love travel the distance? Why yes... yes it can... _

**The... End**

**Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate it :). **

**I'm afraid I won't be returning with more stories until summer :( **

**But wait for me! I promise I'll be back :) **

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed Sympathy... and I bid you all... farewell. **

**3 WipeOut95  
**


End file.
